SOLD!
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! He would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him! MATURE
1. Prologue - Katerina

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah & Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

><p><em>Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more.<em>

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

"_**Prologue - Katerina"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you waiting for? Move!'' A corpulent, toothless man yelled to the slaves who were walking toward an opened door, in a perfect row, restrained with chain placed both at their wrists and ankles.<em>

_The truck that came to its final destination not even ten minutes ago; emptied his load of human merchandise into a narrowed, dark alley behind a large and imposing building._

_Heads down, haggard eyes, bruises covering their forearms were added prove of the obvious abuse perpetrated to these young victims; that were slowly walking toward a gloomier, darker future in front of their chained path._

"_Where are we?" A brunette asked, before elevating her left hand as a visor. The sun was too bright for her to keep her eyes fully opened._

"_Bulgaria, what does it change to you?" The toothless man replied, dryly._

_Bulgaria? She was back in her country!_

_"Listen… Please, listen to me?" The same brunette, with long curly hair grabbed the toothless man's right upper arm._

_"Don't discuss the orders, follow the others slave!" He lashed out, while pushing her back to the straight line._

_"No, you don't understand, there's been a mistake of identity." The brunette pushed the issue. "Listen! I'm a vampire! I shouldn't even be in line with these poor women!" She added, frantically; while letting her vampirism facial traits appear in front of the man's sight, with sharp fangs, and reddish purple lines appearing around her eyes. "See; I'm a beast in disguise… Detach me; and I'll swear I'll keep my mouth close and lips sealed on this trafficking of women." She promised, wincing disdainfully at all the poor souls standing in front and back of her own position._

_The obese man eyed her for a few seconds, before leaning his head back only to burst into loud laugher._

_"A mistake of identity, I highly doubt it, sweetheart!" The man exclaimed loudly, a greasy hand placed on top of his huge belly to calm the tremors or his laughter. "You want to see? I'm a vampire too … Boo!" He let his fangs appear, with the most monstrous display of vampirism the brunette had ever witnessed. "What can I say to you? Some customers have your kind in high demand, I suppose?" The disgusting man shrugged his shoulders, fatalist. "Now be a good girl, follow the batch and stay in line!"_

_"No, no, no … Listen to me, please!" She grabbed his forearm, once more, as a last attempt to regain her freedom. "My name is Katherine Pierce, you must have heard of me? I could give you a lot of money if you're willing… I mean, if you're willing to free me from this hell… What do you say, do we have a deal, buddy?" The bombshell vampire begged, seductively, while arching an eyebrow, still hopeful of finding a way out of this bad predicament. And only God knew that Katherine Pierce was not one to beg… EVER!_

_"Well…" The disdainful man rubbed the scruff on the tip of his chin. "It's a tempting offer, sweetheart." He studied her closely for a few seconds. "But do you think I'm crazy?" He busted, once more, into loud laugher; before pushing Katherine in a lying position, on the pavement, the weight of his right boot crashing her back to maintain her in a restrained position. "I'll get ten times the fee for your beautiful ass than what you could pay me!" He lashed out, angrily; with the sour taste of his breath brushing the back of her head. "Now say that you're sorry, and we'll let you have the chance to be sold, instead of pouring your heart out of your chest, am I clear?''_

_Katherine closed her eyes, slowly nodding her head in approval of the man's say. This was neither the time nor the place to play out her escape._

"_I did not hear you say that you were sorry, slave?" He lashed out near her ears, forcefully grabbing a hand full of her tangled hair. "You need to give the example to the other girls now."_

_Katherine closed her eyes and fists, her broken nails painfully scratching the inside of her hands._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She managed to let the words escape her lips._

"_Good! Now get up and walk!" The man ordered her._

_She had ran away more than five hundred years from the Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, all of her life, hiding in faraway cities and countries; never settling her feet anywhere, and for what? To be captured and sold to the highest bidder as a slave? If this was not so pathetic she would laugh!_

* * *

><p><em>The male silhouette stood in front of the bay window, shoulders straight, eyes narrowed on the mountains at the horizon and the grey sky covering the gloomy autumnal scenery. A veil of worrisome covered his sight, while a few expression lines surrounded the severity of his manly lips. He rose a glass to his mouth, held tightly by his right hand to taste a few sips of the warm alcohol that granted him a small escape from his present suffering. Undeniably, the man's debonair flair and dark charm filled the study room with their presence.<em>

_Elijah Mikaelson had been scattering the earth, back and forth, country by country, but without succeeding his quest to find "her". "Her", being his ultimate obsession, Katerina Petrova, now renamed Katherine Pierce since her transition into vampirism more than five hundred years ago. His choice of residence in Bulgaria had been entirely chosen as a last attempt to not lose touch with the memory of her that was fading day after day…. Though he could still remember the facial traits of the sweet human girl who had captured his heart and soul ages ago, her angelic smile, her sweetness, tenderness, gentleness had brought humanity back to his heart._

_He was not gullible as to believe that those qualifiers could still fit her personality. For what he had heard of Katherine Pierce through the centuries, she had become a fearless and lethal adversary for who would chose to cross her road._

_His meeting with Rose a few weeks ago had only brought more deception into his heart, when he had stood in front of her doppelganger; the very lovely Elena … But Elena Gilbert was no Katerina!_

_The Original vampire sighed loudly, lowering his head and sight to his glass, the hold of his hand whitening his knuckles under his strong strength. The shrill noise of broken glass suddenly disturbed the silence of the room, unexpectedly spreading pieces and drops of blood on the white Persian rug. _

_A discreet knock on the door disturbed his dark thoughts; while granting him the welcoming chance to come back to the present time and reality._

''_Yes, come in!" Elijah cleared his throat, giving the order._

"_Good morning, boss." Viktor greeted, nodding his head politely to his employer, before placing himself, in front of the mahogany desk, both hands crossed over is prominent chest._

"_Leads on her whereabouts?" Elijah turned his head and sight toward his Bulgarian bodyguard._

"_What happened to your hand?" Viktor raised his chin and eyebrows at the opened wounds on his employer's hand._

"_It's nothing that you should be concerned about." Elijah brushed the subject off, sliding his left hand in the inside pocket of his impeccable Armani Jacket to pull a handkerchief with the letters E & M embroidered, before wiping the blood away from the opened cuts of his skin. "So?"_

"_No… I'm sorry." The bodyguard shook his head. "She had been seen in Russia two months ago, but since then, nothing; it's like she had vanished from the face of the earth." He confirmed the bad news._

"_Then it's time for me to put the search to rest, for good." Elijah announced abruptly, taking a few steps to reach the bar._

"_To put it to rest as: I'm ceasing all research to find Katherine Pierce?" Viktor asked his employer, astonishment plastered on his face. Since the first day he had took employment in the Mansion as Elijah's right arm man, one of his functions has been to find that woman for him._

"_Yes, it's exactly what I'm saying." Elijah nodded, his shaking left hand grabbing a bottle of vodka._

"_But, boss … You've wanted me to find that woman since the first day I've started working for you?'' The imposing man commented, surprised._

"_And now you've just received a new order, let it go, Viktor!" Elijah snapped at him, harshly; gulping his glass of vodka in a single gulp. "I'm done chasing after her."_

"_I didn't mean any disrespect, Boss." Viktor replied, straightening his shoulders in a tensed posture._

"_You did not disrespect me, Viktor … I'm just a bit on edge." Elijah replied, apologetically. "Please forgive my misstep." _

"_There's nothing to forgive, Mister Mikaelson." Viktor nodded respectfully, a ghost of a smile spreading on his full lips. _

_Two years already, since that specific day when Elijah had found this Bulgarian man, named Viktor Ivanov, lying on the side of the road. The poor lard had been bitten to death, with only a few more breaths left inside of his lungs to hold him alive before meeting his own dead. Viktor had raised his imploring sight on the Original to either save his life, or kill him once in for all to end his pain and misery. The rest was history; Viktor had regained an eternal life in the form of a vampire, and hadn't left the Original's side since that day. _

"_You wanted me to prepare the limousine? Can you inform me of our destination?" Viktor questioned, mostly curious._

"_We're heading toward Sofia, the capital." Elijah informed him, while repositioning himself in front of the window._

"_Is it for pleasure of business?" Viktor inquired._

"_Unfortunately for me, it's neither… You can call it a chore of the worst kind if you must put a title on it." Elijah winced, disdainfully; raising his right hand to stroke both eyelids._

"_I'm not aware that someone could force something on you?" Viktor let a smirk raised the right side of his lips._

"_No one can, except my brother Nicklaus! He attends slave's auctions from time to time; with the prospect of buying human merchandise to turn them into minions that will obey him at a snap of a finger." Elijah explained from the tip of his tongue._

"_It's sick!" Viktor busted, before closing his eyes and fists to retain his anger. "I'm sorry; pardon my outburst, it's not my place to judge a member of your family." He apologized, lowering his head._

"_Believe me; I'm as disgusted as you are, if not more." Elijah reassured his right arm man. "If it's any consolation, it's rarely for his sexual inclinations. Klaus is not one to buy for that kind of favor coming from a woman. Why would he do it, when he obviously can compel them?" He added, frowning._

"_If I may ask, how are you mixed up in all of this, Mister Mikaelson?" Viktor wondered out loud, politely. _

"_I'm mixed up in this because of the twisted sense of humor of my sibling." Elijah rolled his eyes to the grey sky. "We did not keep in touch for many years now, but he had found a way to include my name on a jet-set list as one of the invitees of this secret sorority of Masters. From time to time, I go and I try to buy a few slaves, only to free the ones who are underage from this human trafficking."_

"_To release them and bring them back to their families, if I am not mistaking?" Viktor replied, while letting a sigh of relief escaping his lips. Thank God! His boss was not one of these sexual predators. "You've scared me for a second, boss."_

"_I'm not a monster, Viktor, at least, not that kind of monster." Elijah nodded, while turning on himself to face his bodyguard. "At the same time if I'm too obvious in my ways, I won't be able to attend; and I'll be denied of access, that is why I'm spacing out my visits to buy slaves."_

"_I'll prepare the limousine and accommodation in Sofia as we speak." Viktor made a reverence, before turning on himself to reach the door; suddenly holding still, with his right hand placed on the handle. "Louisa?" He called the name as a question. Could the young maid actually be one of the past victims Elijah had freed from slavery?_

"_One day, you'll be too perceptive for you own good, Viktor." Elijah let a smile raised the left corner of his lips. "Let it be, Louisa is not one who likes to share her past."_

"_You meant it as: she doesn't share anything, right?" Viktor rolled his eyes, a small laugh escaping his throat. That young woman was close as an oyster! But still one of the few staff members that Elijah Mikaelson had granted his trust to. "Boss… I just want to be sure that you want me to cease all research to find Katherine Pierce?" He asked, wanting one last reassurance. He knew little if not nothing at all about Elijah's obsession for that vampire woman, but one sure thing that he was certain about was his deep affection for her. _

"_Yes, let me burry the past once in for all." Elijah replied, toneless; while keeping his eyes tightly closed._

* * *

><p><em>Humiliated… That's what Katherine Pierce felt since her arrival in this hell! <em>

_She had been brought, with the other girls, into a public shower, where she had been forced to strip off her clothes and pushed under the showerhead with a cheap soap thrown into her hands. After a few boots kicks in her waist and hips, she had realized that her repetitive demands to be let free were vain, and after all these bastards seemed indifferent by their nakedness, they were nothing more than merchandise to them._

_If the prospect of showering in front of these low life jerks was not humiliating enough, she had been dressed of the finest silk lingerie, matching off-white bra and panties, with black lace as accent, only to be pushed without manners toward a dark corridor, with her wrists and ankles still chained to the other female victims._

"_Where are we going now?" Katherine whispered to the previous toothless man; that was once again standing by her side._

"_You're a very curious one, aren't you?" He replied, annoyed by her constant insistence._

"_My offer to free me in exchange of a large sum of money still sustain if you're still interested?" Katherine tried at last resort._

"_Did you take a good look at yourself, sweetheart?" The disgusting man replied, in a loud laughter. "You're a bombshell, a real treat for the eyes; any sicko present at this auction would want you as his sex-slave._

"_Auction… You mean today, as of now?" Katherine realized, in shock._

"_What? You think we've dressed you up for an afternoon nap?" He added, before pushing the brunette back to the straight line. "Stop bothering me, and accept your faith slave!"_

_Accept her fate! Her… Katherine Pierce? NEVER! _

_She would find a way to escape and get away from this nightmare, and not a single Master in the world, would manage to tame her to his sick perversities!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mister Mikaelson, what an honor to have you with us, this year." the manservant of ceremony nodded respectfully, inviting the Original inside the auction room, with a polite gesture of his right hand.<em>

"_Like wise." Elijah nodded in return, passing the threshold, with Viktor close-by on his heels. _

_He suddenly winced at the tacky opulence of his present surroundings: burgundy carpet, red velvet chairs placed around large tables, where outrageous flowers arrangements were placed in the middle, a few cages with underage young women surrounded the bar lounge area, and a few additional ones were hanging from the ceiling, where half-naked slaves were displayed for the guests' entertainment as pole dancers, and finally a large platform placed in the middle of the room where the new human merchandise would be brought for the potential buyers. _

"_Can I offer you a glass of champagne?" The host proposed to the Original._

"_No thank you, I'm here for business, not for pleasure." Elijah shook his head in negation. "Can you show me to my seat, please?" _

"_Mister Mikaelson, with all these beauties displayed for your enjoyment, how can you say this is not mixing business with pleasure?" The man winked, while gesturing toward a sitting position at the table number 22. "Enjoy the show." He added, making a reverence before turning on his heels to meet another guest. _

_Elijah sat on his chair, pulling on his impeccable Armani jacket, before waving a finger at Viktor, who took a few steps forward, arms crossed over his chest, his head bend near his boss's._

"_Scatter the room; you'll see a few underage slaves displayed in cages near the bar, buy them all, no question asked, money is no problem." Elijah whispered his instructions._

"_I'll do as you ask, boss. Viktor replied, with a discreet nod; strengthening his upper body, before leading his walking steps toward his task at hands._

_Elijah grabbed the paddle placed on the table in front of his sitting position, with the number seventy two incised on its wood. The faster this sickening circus would start, the faster he could finally be free!_

* * *

><p><em>More than dozen of female slaves and a few male ones had already been auctioned and bought by business men and Arabic sheiks from all around the world, who kept their identities hidden by placing a stand-by in their places, who kept cellular phones near their ears to bid a higher price if necessary.<em>

_Elijah Mikaelson raised the right sleeves of his shirt and jacket to take a look at his watch. He knew that he would soon need to buy a slave to keep his cover intact, but for a strange reason he kept waiting?_

"_And now gentlemen, we'll bring a sublime acquisition that could only rise the enthusiasm of buyers!" The auction presenter exclaimed, from his podium. "A female vampire, a rare beauty, the kind of species we can only auctioned when possible."_

_Katherine Pierce was pushed unceremoniously on the platform, his gaoler, the toothless man, pulling on a collar placed on her throat, a chain joined to her restrained wrists and ankles, with the light of the projectors forbidden her for seeing any of the buyers in the room._

_A febrile excitement emerged in the heart of the room, cellphone ringing none stop, the bidding starting at a surprisingly high price._

_Elijah stood from his sitting position, while standing still, a petrified expression plastered on his face… This couldn't be true? It was impossible, right? But, yet Katerina Petrova was standing in front of his sight as real as the first time he had met her in 1492!_

_Viktor noticed his boss's standing position, placing his left hand on the gun he kept underneath his jacket; his eyes scattering the room on the lookout for danger. Granted he was a vampire, but sometimes a good shot in the guts could as easily do the job! And then, he saw "her" … Her being the woman his employer had scattered the planet to find!_

"_I'll give ten million of Lev!" A man yelled, raising the wooden paddle in the air; religiously listening to the order given to him in his cellphone._

"_I'll give 15 million of Lev for the vampire slave!" Another one yelled back._

"_I'll give 25 million of Lev!" A third one shouted his price, bidding a higher price._

"_I'll give 100 millions of American dollars!" Elijah Mikaelson exclaimed, loudly; triggering a total silence in the room._

"_What is he doing?" Viktor mumbled to himself, in shock._

_The silence stretched the time in undying seconds and minutes._

"_100 millions of American dollars, once … Twice … Sold to paddle #72!" The presenter exclaimed, under the polite clapping of hands._

_A cold shiver pierced Katherine's spine when she heard the large amount of money the hoarsely voice had shouted to buy her as a slave. Sick bastard that he was!_

"_Well; sweetheart you've been sold!" The toothless man exclaimed, bringing Katherine backstage by pulling on her collar. _

"_Who is he? Who's that man who bought me?" Katherine asked, her hand pulling on her gaoler right forearm._

"_You should practise calling him: Master, as of now. And, that's what you want to know, who is he?" The man titled his head toward the back, before bursting into loud laughter. "Sweetheart, you should ask yourself what he plans to do with your pretty ass instead!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you, as always, for reading the prologue titled "Katerina" of this new Kalijah story, guys!<strong>_

_**I thought I would wait for 2015 to publish this new story; little that I knew that I am not a patient one when it comes to Kalijah ;)**_

_**I'd been reading two trilogy of the same "genre" the past few months, from two wonderful books authors that I've discovered by the hazard of life: Pepper Winters and C.J. Roberts. And though the "genre" is not to everybody's taste, the additional thought that Elijah and Katherine would fit perfectly into this kind of story couldn't leave my mind for a second, and was the final push I needed at the end to write it… And yes, I know; I'm the kind of fan fiction writer who will always take chances with her story ideas, and I hope that I will give justice to the "genre" and to this fiction, while writing it in a more toned-down, accessible and appropriate way for the readers to read and enjoy it.**_

_**For those in the Kalijah side of this site who are wondering if I've dropped A gentleman and his family sequel, the answer is "no". I'll reprise chapter one and update it as soon as the Seven Sins fiction is completed.**_

_**Just be patient with the updates though, I need to write this one along with two of my other ones (though one is near the end).**_

_**Much love to all the readers who will follow this new story;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_


	2. Smooth operator

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah & Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

"_**Smooth operator"**_

* * *

><p><em>Katherine's eyes were blindfolded with a black scarf; a black, silk dressing gown was thrown over her shivering body as only clothes to cover her exposed half-naked body, the lack of blood in her system playing on her strength and ability to fight the final transaction that would occur between her gaoler and her new "Master".<em>

_She was pulled into a few dark corridors, before finally being pushed to pass the threshold of a door leading them into a basement parking. She stood defenceless in the middle of the large empty space; before coming face to face with a tall, strong build man; who was wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses. This was without a doubt a scene from the movie "Men in Black"; she couldn't stop her mind to think as she rolled her eyes. Was that man her new "Master"? If so, she couldn't see a single expression on his face… Cold as stone!_

"_It's the end of the road for our romantic relationship; sweetheart." The toothless man mocked, his sour breath brushing against her right ear. "Up you go to your new master now." He added, perniciously, while slapping his right greasy hand on her bottom._

"_Don't touch me!" Katherine warned under clenched teeth; while trying to place herself at arm length from this jerk._

"_Now, now … Keep calm would you? You don't want your new master to think that you haven't been tame for his pleasure, do you?" The sordid man added, grinning._

_Katherine raised her head at the exchange of voices closing on the deal. A few sentences exchange for or even by the man she was supposedly forced to call her "Master". NEVER!_

"_I believe the transaction is now finale, Mister Ivanov; please give our best regards to your boss." The skinny man, dressed in beige, top of the brand, three pieces suits nodded, respectably. "It was a pleasure doing business with him. As for the others; they'll be sent to the location he asked us for them to be sent."_

_Ivanov… Obviously, he was Bulgarian? _

"_Can I take "her" now?" The tall and build man asked, toneless; while sliding the last papers of this illegal transaction in the inside pocket of his blazer._

"_Certainly, Mister Ivanov; she's now entirely your property, or should I say the property of your boss." The skinny man replied as confirmation._

_Katerina Petrova was the property of no one but herself! And certainly not the one of that said master! _

_The voice…. It sounded different than the one she had heard in the auction room? That one had gave her chills and a strange feeling of "déjà vu" or should she say: already heard? The skinny man had said: His boss? That could only mean the man standing at a few feet of distance was not her buyer, but probably one of his bodyguards, employees or minions? _

"_Thank you." The said man nodded, coldly; before grabbing Katherine's left upper arm to bring her in front of a limousine._

"_Get your filthy hands away from me!" Katherine busted, fangs out; while trying to squirm herself away from the man's grip._

"_(A); I'm a vampire like you, therefore your vain attempt to scare me is simply not necessary, (B) you need to follow me, simply for the fact that you have very limited choices, if none, at the present moment, (C) I could leave you here with toothless man, (D) but if I was you I would follow me inside the limousine, it's by far your best option." The said Ivanov arched an eyebrow, keeping his solid grip on her arm. "What will it be?"_

_Katherine kept silent for a few seconds; before nodding her head in approval. To her outmost rage, the unseen man was unfortunately right; of the two evils accepting to enter the limousine was the best choice she could make, even if technically it wasn't even one._

"_My name is Viktor, if you're wondering." He informed her, in a low whisper. "I've been ordered to bring you to destination."_

"_Where are you bringing me? Where is this supposedly "Master" of yours? Is he too much of a coward to show his face, after buying defenceless women – Because I suppose I'm not the only one he purchased today?" Katherine spitted the truth, loudly._

_Viktor let a smirk spread on his lips. Katherine Pierce was undeniably a handful to say the least. And he was starting to understand the infatuation his boss had kept in his heart for so many centuries._

"_Not to contradict your say, but … You're anything but defenceless." Viktor replied, grinning, before pushing her inside the back of the limousine. "Don't try to open the doors, they'll be lock."_

_Katherine sat on the soft leather seat; hearing the limousine passenger door being pushed close on a loud slam. She managed to raise her handcuffed hands on her blindfold, uncovering her sight, only to find herself in the same pitch black hell inside the limousine. She heard the driver door being open, and then closed a second later, before hearing Viktor's voice through a speaker._

"_There's a blood bag at your right, if you grope your passenger seat you'll find it." He informed. "Now, relax; we have a few hours of driving in front of us to reach our destination."_

_Katherine finally found the said bag placed near her sitting position. She tore the plastic with her teeth, before gulping the red elixir with much ferocity. This felt good! _

_By destination what did Viktor meant, was it a dungeon in an old castle, somewhere in a remote – recluse location? She couldn't care less, this free time, this unexpected providence was granted her the time to plan her escape!_

* * *

><p><em>Viktor passed the threshold of the mansion kitchen; while noticing the chef and a few helpers running around the kitchen island, all busy with their daily tasks. <em>

_As planned, he had drove Katerina Petrova; now known as Katherine Pierce, to the mansion. It's under plenty of insults, a few demands, one or two fists in his face, and a few kicks in his family jewels that he had managed to bring her, blindfolded, inside the mansion; before locking her in one of the recluse upstairs bedrooms, both wrists restrained to the bed frame. _

_Next task would be to bring her food and bag of blood, without the rising the suspicions of Louisa… Easier said than done! _

_He stretched his right arm to pick an apple in a nearby bowl; only to receive a few slaps on his fingers._

"_Is there a reason why you're in the kitchen, Mister Inanov?" The shrew asked, under clenched teeth. "I'm sure you have other urgent "things" to do than wondering around?"_

_Damn that woman was worse than a troupe of angry lions! He had been in contact with the most frightening men in his pathetic life: traffickers, gangsters, drugs dealers, low life jerks who all have taken human life for granted, but he had never felt so small and scare in their presence than in front of that young woman!_

_He narrowed his sight on her; before slowly lowering his eyes on the hard nipples showing through her see-through silk white blouse, and the forgotten opened buttons granted him the chance to stare at her neckline, with a glimpse of her white lace bra adding to his sudden arousal. For God sake; what was bringing this fire and hardness inside his pants?_

_The young maid froze, redness reaching both of her cheeks; before frantically raising her hands to close the fabric on her chest and neck. _

"_Is there something of interest to you, Mister Inanov?" Louisa inquired, dryly; her chin rose in the air in a confrontational gesture._

_Viktor let a smirk appear on his lips, granted she was a plague, but she was also brave, and fearless._

"_Something is amusing you?" She added. "If so, maybe you could get amused somewhere else, we have tasks and work to do in the kitchen, unlike you!"_

_Bitch! _

"_No, nothing is amusing me." Viktor shook his head, like an obedient puppy. Damn this woman, she always managed to make him feel shit! "I'm here to require a tray of food… Whatever you could come up with, would be fine… Please?"_

_Louisa crossed her arms in front of her chest; eyes locked with the bodyguard's. _

"_Is that tray of food reserved for the woman you've dragged inside the mansion an hour ago?" She inquired, keeping her stare straight._

_DAMN HER! Viktor swallowed a lump in his throat, an intense fire reaching his face._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about?" He lied through his teeth, while breaking a sweat, redness now filling his face._

"_If I'm not mistaking and if I'm highly confident of my good sight…" She added, while passing by his side to reach the kitchen island, her left elbow softly brushing his side. Lilac! That was the scent of her perfume! "That woman had her wrists and ankles restrained by a chain, and looked strangely like Katherine Pierce?"_

_SHIT! How in hell would she know that? _

"_I don't … I mean …. How would… I …." Vektor stumbled through what should have been a coherent sentence._

"_So, it's her?" Louisa nodded, a ghost of a smile blessing her pulpous lips. "I'll prepare a tray with a sandwich and a bowl of soup." She added, coldly; before turning her back at him to walk toward the refrigerator._

_DOUBLE SHIT! She had managed to pull the truth out of his mouth without him even beeping a word of the truth. How would the boss take it?_

_He could only presume that Mister Mikaelson had shared pictures and thoughts about the brunette vampire, how else would Louisa know about her?_

* * *

><p><em>Elijah sat at his desk chair, the tip of his golden pen hitting the desktop in a rhythmic motion. He stared at his laptop screen; while biting the thin skin of his bottom lip. What was he doing? This was atrocious, even for him, an Original vampire, who had seen more than most, and lived through the centuries with a sinful mind, which had done more unforgettable and pernicious things than most also, but this… This was too much, right? <em>

_He pushed the screen flat on the device, before raising his right hand to stroke his eyelids; only to reopen the screen a few seconds later. This was demented, no way around it! _

_She's here! Here … In his own home! After following Katerina's trail for more than five hundred years, he had finally found her in an auction of slaves, of all places! And now what, what will he do? Reveal his face to her only to see disdain plastered on hers? He had forged a gloomy future for her in the past, by granting Nicklaus the right to use that defenseless human girl for his own sadistic plan; he had wanted to save her from death, and instead had lead her into an eternal life of sufferance and misery as a vampire, especially after the massacre of her entire family._

_And now the only thing he could think was to betray her, once more, by playing the role of his Master! What kind of a sick bastard was he? But as sand-off, by keeping her in the dark of his identity, maybe she would soften toward him, before he could finally reveal himself? The thought couldn't leave his mind while glaring at the research screen on modern slavery, bondage, master and his submissive… What the fuck was happening to him? He growled loudly, while closing his fists in anger. He had not been a monk for the past five hundred years, far from it; but he had also never crossed that thin line between sanity and insanity – normality and abnormality!_

_Then again, for what he had read on the subject; this was actually an erotic role play strongly appreciated between consented adults._

_The shrill noise of a silver platter hitting the desktop startled the Original from his deep thoughts, while forcing him to raise his head and sight at the maid who stood livid by his side, both eyes glaring at the laptop screen._

"_Louisa, it's … It's not what you think…. I mean it's not what it looks like." Elijah promptly closed the screen for the numerous times, before rising on his legs from his sitting position, stammering through his sentence, while passing his right hand through his tangled dark hair._

"_I'm not judging, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa shrugged, redness reaching both of her cheeks. "What are of your interests, are obviously not of my business." She added apologetically, while lowering her head to place a cup of tea in front of his sight._

_Damn you Elijah Mikaelson! Louisa had been rescued by his hands a few years ago, after so many years of abuse in the slavery industry, where that young human had been sold several times to different masters; it was a benediction that he had been able, at that time, to free her from a life of abuse and misery. Broken behind repairs, the same day she had been scheduled to leave the mansion and go back to her family; she had begged him to hire her as a maid. The rest was now history._

"_It's …" Elijah let a loud sigh escape his lips. "She's here and I … I don't know…. How…" Elijah tried to express himself, failing miserably._

"_I know." She nodded, a timid smile spreading on her lips._

_Louisa had been the single soul that he had let himself share his past about Katerina._

"_You do?" Elijah raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Wasn't it himself who had ordered Viktor to keep quiet about Katherine's arrival? But then again, Louisa knew everything in this mansion!_

"_I've managed to pull the truth from your baboon bodyguard's mouth." Louisa winced, disdainfully._

_Elijah lowered his head to hide the smirk that was spreading on his manly lips. These two were like cat and dog since the first day Elijah had brought Viktor to the mansion. He was suspecting that behind Louisa's disdain and indifference for his bodyguard, a feeling much stronger than hate had grown deep under her skin, without her knowledge, considering Viktor was the single man he had ever noticed Louisa have any kind of reaction to._

"_She had been captured to be sold as a slave." Elijah explained to his maid._

"_I see." Louisa responded, tensing at the simple smuggling mention. "She doesn't know it's you who brought her here, does she?" She added, a timid smile spreading on her lips. "You want to keep it quiet for a short time while playing the Master who she'll never see?"_

_Damn it! That woman was too intelligent for her own good! He thought behind the all range of red showing on both his cheeks. And only God knew that Elijah Mikaelson was not one to blush easily. _

"_It was a bad idea, Louisa; and obviously one who disturbed you." He added, nodding; while imploring her forgiveness._

"_In the past…" Louisa started, nervously; swallowing a lump in her throat. "I had a master who brought me to pleasure. " She confessed, while avoiding Elijah's intense glance. "If you can give her the same enjoyment, she's a lucky woman and she'll forgive you eventually." She added, before turning on her heels to rush out of the study room, leaving a speechless and dumbfounded Original behind her back._

* * *

><p><em>Elijah raised both arms and opened palms on each side of the arch door, his head bending forward, with his forehead touching the panel. He kept his eyes closed, while trying to relax the building tension at his temples, harbinger of a bad headache. What he was about to do goes directly against his integrity as a man, his solemn honor, and all decency he had built inside of himself through the centuries for the human race. Yes, he was an original vampire, but he had always tried to maintain a good balance between his true nature as a beast, and the honorable man he was in his heart.<em>

_Then again; why was he so tormented over this growing excitement? Why was he so tormented about the anticipation of playing the role of her master? Why was he so tormented over the sexual arousal building in wave of fire in his entire body? Why … Because of Katherine Pierce, that's why! _

_It has been more than five hundred years since he had laid his eyes on her; and to be frank the honorable man inside of himself wanted nothing more than cherish her at this present moment while taking care of her needs for eternity, when the beast wanted nothing more than take her savagely against a wall! _

_How would he ever cope with both sides inside of himself?_

* * *

><p><em>Katherine pulled on the chain that was restraining both of her hands and arms above her head in a solid way to forbid any escape of her part. She had been brought by Viktor, in what she could only guess being the basement of this mansion; blindfolded again, before being left to herself, tied up with strings like a sausage.<em>

_Where was she? She could only hear the repetitive sounds of water slowly dropping from a pipe at a rhythmic pace. Was she in some kind of dungeon? The humidity and mustiness let her think that could be a possibility. Would this room be hers now, the only thought made her wince with disdain._

_Granted the bedroom she had been brought in at her arrival was of good taste. The richness of the fabrics used in the curtains, bedspread and armchairs screamed high glass style to her. She couldn't deny to herself that her "Master", whoever that low life jerk was, had the best sense of décor she had ever seen._

_She had received both food and a bag of blood, but was still wearing the same shameful outfit then at her arrival: the matching silk bra and panties and the silk dressing gown to help cover her shame._

_She suddenly raised her head in alert; footsteps could be perceived behind the door, with what she could only presume being her "Master" arrival? Her chest rose up and down with fear. She hated herself for it. Nothing had ever scared her prior to this moment, and only God knows the atrocity she had witnessed the past few centuries… But this was entirely different. She had no idea who that monster was? The fact of being blindfolded and restrained of all her movements was an additional let down in her vain attempt to keep her self-esteem. But one thing could still be a weapon: her voice!_

* * *

><p><em>The door creaked at "his" arrival, before being closed back on its arch. Katherine raised her chin in a confrontational gesture, a severe line closing her lips together. She would prefer to die before showing him an iota of her fear.<em>

_The footsteps came to a halt, the single drop of water to fill the unbearable silence filling the place; obviously he was checking the human merchandise he had purchased. And then suddenly; she felt him at a near inch of distance, a low sigh escaping her lips… That man was a hunter, and she was his last acquisition … his prey!_

"_Slave…" Was the first word he granted her with; with Katherine's muscles tensing under her building _rage_._

"_What kind of a sick, coward man ties a woman this way, while blindfolding her?" She couldn't manage to silence herself._

"_What kind? Simple, it's the kind who is seeking pleasure." He bended his head near hers, slowly whispering the sensual words near her right ear._

_Shivers…Shivers hitting her body all at once in delightful waves! Fuck this … Fuck him; he would never succeed controlling her … Never! That voice though? The hoarsely voice, she could have sworn back at the auction that it was not the first time she had heard it? And today was no difference._

"_Words of advice, slave: you're not allowed to address yourself to me in other term than the one of your "Master", am I clear?" His dry order cut the air like a sword._

"_I am my own "master', I'll die the day I'll call you as such." Katherine spitted the words to his face._

"_Then you'll die, which would be a pity considering the intense pleasure we could give to each other, would you say?" He responded, while forcefully grabbing her chin with his right hand. "Did I in any way mistreat you since your arrival here? Have you been victimized or abused in any way? We're you starved to death? The present bedroom accommodation did not meet your criteria, perhaps?"_

_If his voice has created a range of shivers in her body, his touch has surely triggered a stream of hot lava in her blood. Damn him! There was no argument there … This "prison", those present accommodations, were way better than what she had to endure after being kidnapped by the toothless man._

"_What are you calling chaining a woman to a ceiling then?!" Katerina lashed out, while turning her head to the opposite side, to make him release his hand grip on her._

"_I call it "foreplay", slave; something that you will learn in good time." He whispered, a smirk perceived in his tone of voice. "Here's how it will play out, slave…" He started explaining, while walking around her; in slow, calculated steps. "You'll obey all my wishes and in return I promise to keep you save, fed …" _

"_Here's how it will play out, asshole…" She replied, tit for tat. "At the first chance I'll get I promise to leave your sorry ass and find my freedom."_

"_I'll forget this slip of the tongue this time around; I know you're nervous and still have a lot to learn." He placed himself behind her, his lips brushing Katherine's left earlobe. "But don't push me, or there'll be hell to pay."_

_Katherine swallowed a lump in her throat, she knew instinctively that he was not joking around; he was obviously a man of his words. Damn those shivers each time he was whispering or touching her! _

"_I suppose your twisted mind expect me to wander around in my lingerie, to stir your sick sexual perversion?" She lashed out, under clenched teeth._

"_Is this what you're calling not pushing me, slave?" He questioned, amused by her obsession to go head-to-head with his say._

_Katherine sighed loudly; biting the skin of her bottom lip to forbid her to make an additional comment._

"_You'll dress as you wish from now on. A wardrobe will be delivered to you in the next day. Chanel, Prada, all designers' clothes. I would like for you to continue dressing with lingerie underneath them, but mostly, I would like for you to enjoy those gift." He added; while noticing a glimpse of interest at the designers mention. "I see a glimpse of interest? I can make your life very enjoyable, slave; if you let me?" He suggested, while enrolling a strand of her long curly brown hair around his finger. "You have beautiful hair." He complimented._

"_I can't be bought so easily!" She replied, coldly._

"_And yet, I just bought you, did I, slave?" He commented, slowly stepping in front of her chained position; with his right hand playing with the belt of her silk dressing gown._

_Jerk! Katherine jumped to the back, as much as she could move with her arms and hands restrained by the ceiling chain, little did she know that he would pull her back toward him. How many times would her remind her that she was his possession, and that he would play with her the way it would fit his mood?_

"_I won't hurt you; if you let me touch you?" He whispered, unknotting the dressing gown belt, pushing both sides open on her sexy lingerie, before sliding the silk fabric on her shoulders. "You're so beautiful, a dream come true for me." He added, the tip of his finger tracing an imaginary line on the bare skin of her breasts, just above the lace of her bra._

_A few intense contractions in the deepness of her core took Katherine by surprise. Fuck? How could she fight this man if each time he was approaching her or touching her, she was reacting with such lust for him?_

"_What a pervert like you was not able to bring women to his bed? Are you ugly, impotent or simply unskilled?" She pushed the note a little bit further._

_Another intense shiver hit Katherine by surprise at the warm sound of his laughter filling the empty space._

"_Neither of the said mentioned options." He replied, amused. "You're just extremely of my taste, does it bother you?" He added, while lowering both hands on her waits, down on her hips, before sliding them on the delicious curve of her bottom._

_Electrified! That's what she was feeling at the mere touch of his hands on her hot skin._

"_Please … Just …" She closed her eyes, losing grip with reality._

"_Please what, slave?" He whispered, his hands sliding underneath her panties to grab two hands full of her flesh. "I like what I'm seeing, and I love even more the effect your body has on mine, you can't deny the sexual attraction between us, can you, slave?"_

_Katherine forced herself to come back to the present time, leaving behind the aura of sensuality he had managed to force on her. _

"_Stop calling me "slave", I'm nothing but." She commented, dryly._

_He forcefully grabbed her chin back in his right hand, before mouthing the words in top of her parted lips._

"_You're disobeying me again? You'll have to learn to obey." He reminded her. "Now, on a scale of 1 to 10; how much do you wish for me to kiss you? How much do you wish for our tongue to meet, touch, and explore each other's mouths?"_

_Oh god! 10? It was more like 20 on his scale of desire!_

"_ .yourself!" She mouthed back, under clenched teeth._

"_I rather do "you" one day, very soon; beautiful Katherine." He whispered, before leaving her alone, in a stream of air._

_Three things she has learned about her first encounter with this mysterious "Master": Obviously, he knew her name – Which was not a surprise considering that her name was known at the auction; also, to manage disappearing in such a rapid pace, he was without a doubt a vampire himself; which was not a big surprise considering his bodyguard, Viktor, was one also; and finally, and that's the thing she hated the most to admit … She was extremely sexually attracted to that asshole!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you, as always, for reading the second chapter titled "Smooth operator" of this new Kalijah story, guys!<strong>_

_**The titles of my upcoming chapters will strongly be inspired by Sade's songs.**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed this second installment. The sensual/sexy/erotic vibe of this story is slowly setting its roots in their scene. **_

_**Hope you're all good? Sending you big hugs;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!<strong>_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>First guest review: <strong>__Awwww… Sweetie, I'm blushing and I feel a bit uncomfortable by your appreciation of my writing, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for thinking so, and for following this new Kalijah story. Thank you for your patience as for A gentleman and his family; one day it will surely come ;)_

_**Second guest review: **__Well, he'll play with "her ass"; but not the way you think, sweetie ;) lol … I'm sure you understood more of the all plot with this present chapter. Thanks for your input, review; and for following my new Kalijah story._

_**Vero's fan: **__Awww… Sweetie pie, so nice to see pop your head in this new story, this makes me very happy to say the least. And stop sending me flowers; though they are very pretty ;) But, it's true, it's true … I adore that pairing; I've adored them for years now. A big thank you for your review and nice appreciation, hugs!_

_**Sandy: **__Thank you for your kind words of appreciation. It's highly appreciated, sweetie. I'm happy to have you aboard this new story…It'll be a wild ride!_

_**Sam: **__Hahaha… Well, it's good to know, sweetie; that you take your "Elijah" on the dark side ;) You should love this story, then! Thanks for your kind review, it goes to my heart._

_**H20: **__ Easy on Katherine? It depends how you see it ;) LOL … For me having Elijah worship me as his slave is a real turn-on; I mean as a fiction point of view, of course ;) Let's see how it will turn out to be, shall we? Thanks for your sweet review._

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! <strong>_


	3. Like a tattoo

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah & Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

"_**Like a tattoo"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fury: violent anger, rage. <strong>

_That is the exact emotion Katherine Pierce felt pacing back and forth on the length of the Persia rug placed at the foot of the canopy bed. _**Forty-eight hours**_ since her arrival in this golden prison. _**Forty-fucking-eight**_ hours of digging her mind to find a way to escape those walls as to put miles of distance between her and this enigmatic mysterious man called her "Master". _

_Blood underneath her broken fingers nails was an additional reason of her fury! She had tried for hours to find a way out of her bedroom suite, scratching, pulling, and pushing the locks, without succeeding. The windows were obviously "escape" free, same as for the door. Though, maybe she should be grateful that she had been granted the favor to walk hands and feet free of restrains, in her private quarters, not to mention the silver trays of food and blood bags she had received from Viktor. No, no, no … Grateful she would never be, that sentiment was not permitted! Fury was the anchor she needed at the moment to stir the hate she felt for that man! _

**Hate: to dislike intensely or passionately; feel extreme aversion for or extreme hostility toward; detest.**

_She held her pacing, closed eyes and fists placed on each side of her tensed body. _**Hate, really? **_He mind played devil advocate while whispering an insidious doubt inside her soul. _**Forty-damn-eight**_ hours without hearing a word from him, or see the asshole … And to be frank that was probably the mere reason of her fury! In all honesty, their first meeting had unbalanced her, shaking the solid ground underneath her feet. In all fairness, _**Hate **_was not the only sentiment this get-together had triggered in her immortal heart…_

**Lust: uncontrolled or illicit sexual desire or appetite; lecherousness.**

_More than five hundred years on this earth, and for the first time in ages, one man had managed to set an intense fire called _**Lust**_ inside her body, mind and soul. Same body that had been pacing back and forth for hours to release the_** fury and hate**_ he had implanted in her tormented mind. In the past centuries, she had find her sexual release with more men that she could obviously count on both of her hands, but … It was more an urge that needed to be scratched than anything else. But with "him", it was different … So different … And this forbidden attraction needed to stay at bay if she wanted her escape to succeed. No man on this earth would ever have so much power over her … No one… Not after …She closed her eyes; tears filling her eyelids, memories her mind, shivers her body. This needed to stop … She needed a diversion to her gloomy thoughts. _

_The brunette bit the delicate skin of her bottom lip, slowly turning her head to take a few glances at the enormous amount of shoes boxes, gift designers bags placed sporadically on the bedspread. All delivered by silent clerks of different prestigious boutiques, under the watchful eyes of Viktor._

**Pride: ****A sense of one's own proper dignity or value; self-respect.**

_A sense of pride had forbidden her to even take a glimpse at the obvious "bribe". The Oliver branch he was handing to her as a way to buy her sexual favors._

_Until now, she had granted herself to sleep in a warm bed, to take a shower, eat and feed on blood bags, but that has been the only privileges she had accepted from him. The set of lingerie, and the dressing gown covering her semi-nakedness that she was still wearing since her departure of the auction was a clear prove of her stubbornness. _

_But now … Now …. She was bored; would it be so bad to open one? Suddenly, the attraction of jumping on the bed was stronger than her _**pride**_! Up she went, both knees hitting the bedspread, like six years old on Christmas morning._

_She grabbed a Chanel gift bag where a cashmere white sweater awaited her. She raised it to her cheeks, the softness of the luxurious fabric caressing her skin. It did not take much longer for the brunette vampire to frantically open all the boxes and gift bags, silk paper spreading in all directions, all over the wooden floor: cross-heart sweaters, fashion pair of jeans, silk dresses, high heels designers' shoes, and the most scandalous sets of lingerie she had ever seen, including garters. _

_Katherine let herself fall on the cushions, gathering in her arms a few of the luxurious gifts, a blissful smile spreading on her pulpous lips. After all the hell she had to endure the past few days she was allowed a few minutes of heaven, no? _

_And fuck him! She would enjoy the gifts for an additional ten minutes… If only to make her regain her self of pride!_

_ooOoo_

_Katherine startled at the creaking sound of the bedroom door being opened on its arch. She turned on herself from her standing position near the window, tightening the two sides of her dressing gown on her half-naked body; with the prospect of seeing Viktor pass the threshold._

_She arched her eyebrows in surprise when she saw a petite, twenty-something, blonde woman enter the suite; while holding a silver platter in her hands._

"_Madam, I bring you a lunch tray." She politely nodded to greet the brunette vampire; while taking a few steps to reach the table._

_A woman… This could be the chance she was waiting for since her arrival in this prison! A sympathetic ear that would help with her escape… One could only hope!_

"_Who are you?" Katherine asked, while rushing toward the young maid's position. "I've been here for a few days now, and it's the first time I'm seeing you?"_

"_My name is Louisa; I'm the maid in chief in this mansion." The said Louisa responded, a sincere smile blessing her lips. "Do you take milk or lemon in your tea?"_

"_It doesn't matter. You've been here for long?" Katherine asked, nervously rubbing her hands together. "I mean does it bother you to work for such a twisted man? Do you even know he's keeping me against my will? Do you even know what he does in his free time?" _

"_I've been at Mister … I mean, at my master's services for a few years, now." Louisa replied, calmly; while pouring the tea in a cup. "And no, Madam; it doesn't bother me to work for him; he's a kind and respectful man." She added, before turning around to face Katherine. "As for keeping you against your will; you seem to cop pretty well with your imprisonment." She glanced toward the boxes and designers' gift bags placed on the bed. _

"_I don't want any of this! I can't be bribed!" Katherine spitted, closed firsts placed on each side of her tensed body._

"_Next time you want to lie through your teeth about opening his gifts, Madam; try to not forget silk papers underneath the bed, it would be less obvious." Louisa commented, smirking; while bending her upper body to pick-up a few of the said papers. "The gifts were not to your satisfaction?" She questioned, while turning on her heels to face Katherine._

"_I will never accept gifts that are coming from that man!" Katherine raised her chin, confrontationally; arms tightly crossed over her chest._

"_Not to be impolite, why wouldn't you? He's in …. I mean he's very fond of you; he could easily give you the world if you would accept it?" Louisa inquired._

"_Do you even realize what this master of yours is enjoying as a hobby?" Katherine lashed out. "He's buying slaves for his own enjoyment; he bought me for God sake!" _

"_I know!" Louisa nodded, smiling._

"_You know?" Katherine opened her eyes widely. "And it's ok for you?" She added, in shock; eyes widely opened._

"_He freed me of my past as a slave. My master at the time was a violent man. I will eternally be grateful to him and his kindness." Louisa nodded once more, respectfully._

"_Oh this is a nightmare!" Katherine exclaimed, slowly backing toward the bed, before taking a sitting position, both hands raised at her temples. "You are not condemning his behaviors, you think he's perfect, he's like a savior, you've probably fell in love with the idea of him. Do you sleep with him?" She raised her head to stare at the maid._

"_Oh gracious Lord, no; our relationship has always been and is still platonic and only professional." Louise responded, truthfully. "I believe the words you've chosen to describe my feelings will come from your mouth one day, Madam; and they'll become yours to cherish, because you would have fallen in love with him."_

"_God; I'm in hell!" Katherine buried her head in her hands._

"_Not even close!" Louisa commented, a small laughter escaping her lips. "If I was you I would thank him by wearing a beautiful dress tonight." The young maid added, retracing her steps toward the exit. "I'll come later to help you. He'll be waiting for you in the dining room." _

_Katherine raised her head, a range of intense shivers hitting her spine all at once. She would see him again? She would share dinner with him? _

_Louisa had left the bedroom leaving her in a mix of anger and excitement, all at once._

* * *

><p><em>Two all days without hearing her voice or seeing the beautiful traits of her face, because of this stupid "MasterSubmissive" erotic game he had put into place to temporarily spare him the grief to show his true self to her! A game that Elijah had enjoyed immensely to be honest, but had also left him with a sour taste in his mouth and a few erotic dreams waking him up in the middle of the night, hard as a stone!_

_It was time to face the music and told Katherine the truth, if only to save what was left of the humanity and decency left inside of him. And to be frank what other choices did he have? He couldn't blindfold her till the end of time, could he?_

"_Mister Mikaelson?" The soft feminine voice pulled him away from his gloomy thoughts._

"_Yes, Louisa?" He slowly turned on himself to face his maid, from his standing position in front of the bay window. _

"_A canard à l'orange, would this dish satisfy your taste buds for dinner? Or would you prefer something else?" Louisa asked, politely; with a discreet nod; both hands crossed behind her back. "And we were thinking a chocolate soufflé for dessert?" _

"_No, it's fine." He nodded, a loud sigh escaping his lips._

"_You want me to set the table in the dining room… Perhaps it will be for two this time?" Louisa suggested, with a raised eyebrow and a timid smile raising the right corner of her pink lips._

"_Louisa… Don't …" Elijah shook his head, a nerve twitching the inside of his left cheek._

"_I'm just suggesting." She added, while raising her sight in her boss's._

"_It wouldn't change anything even if you would set the table for two. I'm planning of telling Katherine the truth about my hidden identity." Elijah informed his maid; nervously rubbing both hands together. "Next thing you'll know, she'll be out of the mansion in a stream of air."_

"_Then it's maybe not the right time for you to take such decision, would you say?" Louisa suggested, still smiling._

"_What else can I do, Louisa?" Elijah passed his right hand through his tangled hair; before pacing back and forth in front of the window. "I've created a mess of things; I trample her honor, I played a sick game with her mind, I lowered her to the level of an animal, only for my sick perversity!"_

"_Debatable I would say, especially for the single fact that you did not do any of those things, except lying to her about your true identity." Louisa rectified. "You've saved Miss Katherine from a potential sadistic buyer that could have tortured her indefinitely; you offered her a roof over her head, food, blood, and a truck load of designer clothes with all the accessories a woman could wish for; but most of all you've offered that woman your eternal love; she just need time to see it." She gave her honest opinion, before showing her right hand only to drop a black leather mask on the desktop. "The kind one of my Masters, used to wear a mask similar to this one."_

"_What is this? Why would you give this to me?" Elijah grabbed the mask, a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face._

"_It's a way out…For now." Louisa blushed, the all range of red. "It will grant you the chance to pass more time with her; without disclosing your true identity."_

"_Louisa … This …. It's …. You shouldn't even be mix in the middle of this." Elijah lowered his head, shamefully. "After you past, and what you had to endure, I shouldn't even burden you with this present situation, and …" He stammered through his mixed emotions and explanation._

"_My past has nothing to do with this, Mister Mikaelson." She shook her head, uncompromisingly; while cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. "You kept her in your heart for a very long time now, and she needs to understand that you could be the right man for her. But, it takes time and showing your true self to her at this moment wouldn't be wise."_

"_How can you even suggest what I think you're suggesting?" Elijah raised the mask, before placing it on his head and face._

"_Because I would know the noble man standing behind the mask; she just needs to realize it herself." Louisa smile, before turning on her heels to reach the door. "And by the way … I took the initiative to inform her of the upcoming dinner in your company; and it seemed she appreciated the gifts you've offered her, even if she denied it openly. I knew better." She winked, facing him; while turning the handle and pushing the door on its arch. "You'll look very dashing and mysterious with this mask; she'll be intrigued to say the least. And she'll respond accordingly because she's attracted to you, another thing she couldn't hide very well from me. " She closed the exchanged, leaving the room._

_Elijah took a few steps toward a wall mirror placed above the fireplace, his glance staring at his own reflection; the black leather mask adding an aura of darkness and sensuality to his personality …He knew by instincts that if he would cross that line; he wouldn't be able to go back… Master to Katherine he should become!_

* * *

><p><em>Louisa carefully climbed on the small ladder in an attempt to reach the last shelf in the big pantry. Her petite figure was not a good match to the tall cabinets in this old mansion. The Chef must have put the flour back on the last shelf, considering he was as tall as Viktor; it wouldn't be surprising to her. Viktor… Why would she even think about the bodyguard? She shook her head to push him out of her thoughts, almost losing her balance in the process; both opened palms resting on each side of the arch. <em>

_She took a deep breath inside her lung, before climbing the last step. Ok! Now she was able to see the paper bag of flour… But what kind of ignorant would push it at the far end of the shelf?! She sighed loudly; while stretching her arms to reach it. _

_To be totally honest the only reason her mind drifted on the said "bodyguard" was because of their last exchange in the kitchen a few days ago, when and where he had lowered his eyes on her cleavage and breasts. She had felt … Felt …. She had felt nothing! She reminded herself for the numerous times; while furiously grabbing the big bag of flour; her right foot slipping on the step while making her loose her precarious balance for the second time in a row; if it was not for the two pairs of muscular arms who caught her frail silhouette in her fall; she would have probably broken a bone or two!_

"_I got you now." The hoarsely voice reassured her, softly._

_Louisa finally reopened her eyes, unbalanced for a second or two by her fall; slowly raising her head to take a glance at his savior; only to meet the dark brown eyes of Viktor! In a reflex to hang on something, she had crossed her arms around his neck; and they were now nose-to-nose, lips-to-lips, at a mere inch of distance._

"_Are you ok?" Viktor asked, mostly concerned by Louisa's welfare._

_She slowly nodded, while swallowing a lump in her throat; still staring at his lips; heartbeats playing a fanfare band inside her chest._

"_Well, good then…" Viktor added in a soft murmur, bringing her petite body nearer his muscular chest, before bending his head, his lips almost touching Louisa's. "You smell good…" He mouthed the words near her trembling lips. Damn! When he would trespass the boundaries she had set for him; He instinctively knew that he would pay a high price for it, but why holding her frail body in his arms, "desire" was running high in the blood running in his veins; and for a vampire nothing was more alluring than "desire", the conquest of the unknown._

"_I… It's a mix of lilac scent with a hint of citrus." Louisa managed to whisper, her breath softly caressing Viktor's parted lips. What was happening to her? She hasn't screamed at the mere thought of his hands on her body? On the contrary she felt safe, free of her past and … Alive! She had barricaded herself away from men for so long … Why now? Why him? _

"_Every time I smell it in the corridors of the mansion, I think of you." Viktor whispered, his lips merely brushing hers._

_It did not take much more for Louisa to snap back into her towel; surrounding herself of high, unviolated walls that would protect her against "his kind". She suddenly kicked her legs and fists on his chest to regain her freedom._

"_Put me down, put me down now!" Louisa exclaimed, feeling the floor underneath her feet; after being lowered down from Viktor's arms. She backed away at a few feet of distance from his standing position. _

"_Ok, Ok; I've put you down, stop freaking … What is your problem anyway, woman?" Viktor exclaimed, both closed fists placed on each side of his waist. That woman was ice and fire, summer and winter … And he hated it!_

"_Don't call me that, my name is Louisa Appletown. I allowed you to call me Louisa, but I can easily change it back to my family name, Mister Inanov." She pointed a forbidden finger in his direction._

"_You fell from the damn ladder, I caught you in my arms; we exchanged a few pleasantries, is that so bad?" Viktor raised his voice; anger filling his mind. "Why do I feel like I've brutalized you all of a sudden?"_

_Louisa crossed her arms in front of her chest, panting under her shortness of breaths. What could she answer to that? _

"_I thank you for the good catch, Mister Inanov; but having to flirt with you as a gratitude gesture for saving me from a fall, is not my style." Louisa raised her chin, staring straight into his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She leaned to pick the flour bag from the floor. "I have tasks to do; unlike you I have work to do; I'm not passing my days wandering around in the manor!" She finished her speech, coldly; before turning on her heels to leave him speechless._

"_What is her damn problem?" Viktor exclaimed, furiously; while passing his right hand through his tangled hair._

* * *

><p><em>Elijah Mikaelson was sitting at his desk, in the study room; when the discreet knocks on the door startled his study of the many charts scattered on the desktop in front of his sight. Contrary to popular beliefs; he was not sucking the blood out of his competitors' bodies to gain his legendary renown. In this particular line of expertise, he had capitalized his interests in numerous worldwide cities where<em> **Mikaelson Company** _had been established in the most prestigious skyscrapers. Though the thought of him being compare to this urban legend of Dracula made him grin with amusement; the fact that he had kept his identity secret from the public eyes was probably why the idea has emerged._

"_Yes?" He invited the intruder inside._

"_It's me, boss." Viktor passed the threshold, nodding politely; before closing the door behind his back. "I want to make sure your itinerary to Tokyo hasn't changed since … Well, you know?" He inquired, uncomfortably switching the weight of his body from one foot to the other._

"_Tokyo?" Elijah arched an eyebrow. "Shit! I forgot about Tokyo!" He growled, raising his right hand to strike his eyelids._

"_I can delay the flight and meetings for a later date in the month if you wish?" Viktor suggested._

"_No, it is ok … I'll find a way, I guess." Elijah closed his eyes, while softly massaging his temples._

_Viktor took a few steps forward, before grabbing the black leather head-mask placed on one corner of the desktop._

"_Going to a masquerade ball as batman, boss?" Viktor couldn't retain a laughter sound to escape his lips._

"_You've seen Batman with that kind of mask before?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, while pulling on the knot of his tie. Why has he forgotten to put the damn mask in one drawer of his desk?_

"_Well, actually no… It seems more like something coming out of a dungeon for an after midnight series on the porn channel…Oh, fuck! I'm sorry, boss...I don't know what came over me?" Viktor commented, honestly; cheeks tainting in deep colors of red. _

"_The truth I presume?!" Elijah growled, loudly; before grabbing the mask from his bodyguards' hands._

"_Can someone even breathe with this think on his face?" The bodyguard opened his eyes widely._

"_Did you miss the four holes where the eyes, nose and mouth are supposed to be?" Elijah rolled his eyes to the ceiling, furiously throwing the mask in the drawer. Obviously, the mask idea was a bad one!_

"_Oh … Oh… Got you! But, if it's not for a masquerade ball, then it's for…" Viktor finally realized, with wide eyes and an opened mouth expression plastered on his face. "You had found a way to see her, while keeping your identity a mystery… I mean your sex life is obviously none of my business; damn … I meant your love life of course… I don't know what I mean..." Viktor blushed more, while nervously passing his right hand over his face. "And I'm stammering like an idiot. And it's obviously getting more embarrassing by the second for the both of us."_

"_You think?" Elijah crossed his arms in front of his chest, a rictus raising the right side of his lips; suddenly highly amused by the discomfort of his bodyguard. As tall and build Viktor was, delicacy was obviously not one of his best traits. "It's actually Louisa's idea." He raised the said mask; while trying to figure out if he'll go through with her idea or not? Now that Katherine had been informed of tonight's dinner, two options were available to him: hiding or revealing his true self? _

"_I'm sorry? I must have misheard you?" Viktor arched an eyebrow. "Are you talking about the "Louisa"; the only shrew in the mansion?"_

"_What did you call her?" Elijah questioned, before bursting into laughter._

"_Oh, no, no … I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I don't know what got into me!" Elijah's bodyguard closed his eyes, fists tightly closed on each side of his tensed body. "Please, accept my apologies?"_

"_Well, it's not me who you disrespect; but I'll accept your apologies in Louisa's behalf." Elijah grinned, while taking back his sitting position. "What's on your mind, Viktor?"_

"_Well, you and I, we're not so good at exchanging stuff, you know? I'm not sure it's a good idea?" Viktor pointed out, while starting to pace back and forth on the length of the Persia rug, placed in front of the boss's desk._

"_Well, thank you for the vote of confidence." Elijah raised his right hand over his mouth to hide his amusement._

"_No, no, no … I mean you're an amazing boss and a straightforward, honorable man, I have the most respect for you; and an enormous gratitude for what you did for me in the past; I'm forever in your debt." Viktor restored the facts, nodding. "But, she's driving me crazy, boss!"_

"_We're still talking about Louisa I gather?" Elijah inquired, a huge smirk spreading on his lips. The image of this petite, fragile young woman managing to put Viktor at his rightful place was enough to make him forget the present "mask" dilemma at hands, if only for a few minutes._

"_This morning, she missed a step on a ladder, and I've managed to catch her in my arms; she was grateful for two seconds, before screaming my head off!" Viktor reprised his pacing. "It's like she's allergic to my presence or something?!"_

"_You've managed to physically touch her?" Elijah strengthened his sitting position on his leather chair._

"_What? Don't tell me she's allergic to human touch in addition of my presence?" Viktor exclaimed in shock. _

_Elijah kept silent; while passing his right hand over his face to relax himself. _

"_Shit… She's allergic to human touch, isn't she?" Viktor came to the conclusion. "Did someone abuse her? Lay a hand on her?" He inquired, fists closing and reopening, suddenly feeling the sudden urge to kill if this had been the case._

"_Let's just end this exchange, shall we?" Elijah took one of the files placed on his desktop in his hands. _

"_She's so petite and fragile who would…" Viktor shook his head in disbelief._

"_Viktor, it's not my place or tale to share; maybe one day she'll confine in you in some way." Elijah shrugged, while trying to dismiss the subject with a hand gesture._

"_I feel like a jerk now, what I can do to make this up to her … I mean…" The imposing man bit his bottom lips, nervously. "A little something that would say I'm sorry?"_

"_I don't think you need to be sorry about anything; you know nothing about her past, therefore you've acted like a gentleman by rescuing her." Elijah commented. _

"_What about a bouquet of flowers?" Viktor asked, rubbing his hands together._

_Elijah raised his head from the charts at hands, both eyebrows raised at the same time._

"_Right… You're busy; I'll get out of your way, boss." Viktor nodded, before turning on himself to reach the door._

"_Viktor?" Elijah finally recalled his bodyguard's name, sighing loudly._

"_Yes, boss?" Viktor turned on his heels, hopeful._

"_Louisa loves wildflowers." Elijah informed, toneless; before lowering his head and sight back to his chart._

"_Thank you." The bodyguard replied, smiling from ear to ear; before leaving the study room._

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are you bringing me?" Katherine asked, glancing in all directions and at every exits and rooms she could capture in her memory. First time since her arrival in these walls, she was finally able to take a look at the inside of this mansion.<em>

_Viktor dragged her down the majestic stairway to reach the first floor, a firm grip of his right hand on her left upper arm._

"_To dinner, Mister M… I mean the _**Master**_ wants to share your "enjoyable" company for the borrowed time of a meal." Viktor managed to rectify the slip of his tongue, while pulling the reluctant brunette behind his heels toward the dining room._

"_Is this sarcasm? You're one who's not enjoying my charming personality, my dear Viktor?" Katherine grinned. She had done her "best" to be her "worst" to him, only to see him cringed his teeth._

"_It's not me who "bought" you, Miss Katherine; therefore it's not me who's stuck with you." Viktor replied, winking at her._

"_But I could easily make your life miserable in your work duties, could I?" Katherine winked back, perniciously._

"_Oh I can assure you that you've already managed to challenge yourself in that area of expertise, Miss Katherine!" Viktor winced at her say. "We're here." He added, toneless, while placing her in front of two gigantic white French doors._

_Katherine raised her sight at the closed entrance of the dining room, vertigo suddenly taking her by surprise. _**Get a grip woman!**_ She closed her eyes, to regain her sense of reality… This man shouldn't have any power over her … And certainly not the one of sexually controlling all of her thoughts… _**Liar you are, he was controlling you already!**

"_Go on, enter! He doesn't appreciate being kept waiting." Viktor pushed her toward the two doors. "Don't even think you'll escape, you wouldn't go far." He warned, while nodding his head at the two gorilla men posted on each side of the said arch._

_Katherine lowered her sight on the outfit Louisa had chosen for her: A wrap-around, long sleeves silk dress in the most sublime emerald color, Chanel high heels black pumps, the finest lingerie of a black lace bra, matching garter and panties; with her hair raise on a loose bun on top of her head, with in addition a few strands falling freely to frame her delicate facial traits. At least dressed like this, she could stand proudly in front of him; even if technically the clothes weren't hers._

_She raised her right shaking hand, slowly turning the door handle …_

* * *

><p><em>The dining room welcomed her in an enveloping darkness, broken by the soft light of candles. She scattered the closed space in hope to find another exit, but except for the thick set of velvet black curtains closed in front of the windows, there wasn't any sign of a way out … Damn it!<em>

"_Good evening, slave." She startled at the hoarsely sound of his voice, before finally noticing his dark silhouette in front of the bar. "Take your sitting position at the table; I'll be with you in a second."_

"_Do I need to make a graceful reverence in front of my master?" Katherine inquired, to push his button; while reaching the long dining table._

"_You've just pronounced the "master" forbidden word." Elijah commented, smirking; while pouring champagne into two flutes. "I like to hear the word slip on your tongue for the first time, slave, it is the sweetest music to my ears." _

_Damn, damn, damn… Katherine closed her fists in anger. She needed to be more careful in the future and not let him win small battles so easily. Because to this point it was easy to figure out that she was at war with this man, and that only one of them would win!_

"_I can only wonder in which other circumstance you'll say it again…" Her "host" advanced toward her standing position, while handing the flute to her. "I hope it will be under an extreme pleasurable moment for the both of us." He added, lowering his head near hers, only to whisper the implying words near her right ear._

_Katherine froze on spot. He was dashingly hot with the fabric of his black Armani suit wrapping his muscular body like a second skin. What a delightful sight for the female eyes. The electrifying energy that was emerging from his simple presence in the room was way too much for her to handle, but what sent her over the edge was certainly the leather black mask covering his face and a part of his head. She felt a range of shivers hitting her spine in the most sexual way she had ever experienced in all her life._

"_What with the mask Hannibal Lecter?" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, diverting her thoughts in a direction less threatening for her sanity than imaging this man throwing her on the dining table to have his way with her. "Don't tell me you want me to analyze you like Clarice? It's not really my style to dissect a psychopath of your style."_

"_I knew it wouldn't take long for you to comment, slave." He let a pernicious smile raise both side of his manly lips. "Tell me, what do you think I've put this mask on my face?" He questioned Katherine, while pulling the chair for her to take a sitting position at the table._

"_Like I've mentioned to you before, you're probably disfigured or something." She shrugged, indifferent. But indifferent was the last thing she was in reality. If it was not for the retaliation, she would have pulled it off his head to finally discover who this man that was calling himself her master was?_

_He gently pushed her chair underneath the table, before lowering his upper body to whisper near her right ear, once more._

"_I've told you already, I'm not disfigured. Let just say that I would like to keep my identity to myself for the time being." He reassured her. "You're so beautiful in this dress." He complimented, both hands landing unexpectedly on the curve of her shoulders, burning her skin through the dress. "The color compliments your skin tone, and the silk fabric wraps the curves of your body in the most sensual way, like I thought it would the day I picked it up for you." He added, before unexpectedly kissing her right cheek. "Thank you for accepting my invitation to diner, slave, I'm a lucky man."_

_Katherine grabbed the red napkin placed on the table to hide her sudden nervousness, before throwing it on her lap, her shaking hands joined over her knees._

"_It's not like I have a choice in the matter, would you say?" She replied, dryly._

"_True. You don't have any other choices but to oblige to my present demands, slave." He agreed, nodding. "But, is it so unbearable to share a meal in my presence?"_

"_I did not choose to be in your presence." Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. "And my name is Katherine, not slave!"_

"_You have to gain a few privileges for me to call you by your first name, _**slave**_." He informed, while taking his sitting position at the opposite side of the long table, before grabbing his own napkin. "As for not choosing to be in my presence, I grant you that; but your body is sending me other messages that can't be dismissed so easily."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Katherine lowered her sight, redness reaching both of her cheeks. That man was the evil personified!_

"_The fact that I could have so easily thrown you on the table to burry myself to the hilt of your delightful core, without you even objecting to it, could be a clear example, would you say, _**slave**_?" He stated the fact, both hands joined in front of his chest._

_Fire … An intoxicating fire set its flames into Katherine's veins, spreading in all her body in boiling waves of larva. She bit into her bottom lip, closing her eyes while hoping the floor would bury her for the rest of the evening, but that was a wishful thinking._

"_I take your muteness is a silent admission of my say?" He added. "There's nothing wrong at admitting that you want me, slave…As much as I want to make you mine, that is."_

_Katherine let a sigh of relief escape her lips when a young maid entered the dining room, pushing a serving table in front of her steps to serve them with the first meal._

* * *

><p><em>She had promised herself to not touch a single aliment in her plates, but that would have been sinning against the incredible talent of the Chef. She licked the spoon of the chocolate soufflé with delectation; before raising her sight in her host's.<em>

_His chin leaned inside the palm of his right hand, his fiery sight staring at each of her gestures. Katherine swallowed a lump in her throat, slowly lowering her spoon on the right side of her plate, before wiping both corners of her lips._

_If she was honest and frank to herself, the dinner had been enjoyable. He had kept the subject of conversation light and enjoyable, enough for her to even forget about the real reason of her presence in this mansion, and the fact that her host was wearing a leather mask to cover his face, and most of all, identity! But the real question was … Why?_

"_How many men did you slept with?" He asked, unexpectedly._

"_I beg your pardon? It's not of your damn business." She replied, tit for tat; crossing her arms in front of her deep cleavage, where his sight had been sliding from time to time during the course of the meal._

"_I'm curious, grant me at least a response; would you, slave?" He inquired, once more._

"_Hundreds of men, all of them who I've chosen to fuck, are you satisfied now?" The brunette vampire lashed out, with anger. "And you're obviously not one of them!"_

"_I'll be satisfied when I'll be the last of that long list." He replied, grinning. _

"_The ego of yours is even more disgusting and disturbing than your psychotic behaviors." Katherine winced, with forced disdain." It was only hers to know the intense heat and slow contractions growing inside her core._

"_You can leave now, slave; one of my guards will bring you back to your private quarters." He dismissed her with a hand gesture._

"_What? That's it? You are done with me for the night? You had your fun and now you're dismissing me like garbage?" She rose on her legs, suddenly realizing the huge mistake she had made by admitting that the simple fact of being dismissed by him was disturbing her. She closed her eyes… Shit! She had given him the pretext to jump back at her throat now._

"_Why? You're waiting for more? I thought dessert was the perfect way to close this evening?" He asked, grinning; while rising on his legs himself, getting rid of his blazer to drop it on the back of his chair, before slowly rolling his sleeves on his forearms. "Or is it that you're waiting for another kind of dessert, slave?" He arched an eyebrow. "Previously…The way you were suggestively licking the back of your spoon, was it an open sexual invitation?" He inquired, slowly taking a few calculated steps to reach her standing position._

**Run Katherine, Run!**_ You couldn't battle the fire this man is bringing inside of your mind… Body… And soul, even if you would try!_

"_I want to leave now; I want to go back to my bedroom." She managed to whisper her request._

"_No, you're lying; you don't want to leave." He replied, reaching her standing position; before raising both hands on her waist only to abruptly turn her body around to face him. "You want me to kiss you like no other man before me." He whispered, slowly untying the belt of her wrap-around dress, before parting both sides to glance at her semi-nakedness, only to push the fabric at her feet. "You want me to cup your breasts…You're so beautiful, slave…" He whispered, cupping both breasts with both of his hands, only to strike their erected nipples through the soft lace of her bra._

_Gone! She was gone … Eyes closed, soft moans escaping her lips._

"_Since you've entered the dinning room, you've wanted me to throw every pieces of shit off this table, only to lay your body on it, only to withdraw every breath out of you, by a single kiss of mine, have the audacity to say that I'm wrong?" He forcefully grabbed her chin, mouthing the words in top of her trembling lips._

"_No, you're wrong." She shook her head, standing her ground, but barely…_

_He growled deeply, before pushing all the plates, glasses, golden utensils on the floor in an acute sound of broken dishes; turning Katherine's body to face the table, with her sensible breasts being pressed on the hardness of the wood, one of his hands slowly raising between her legs to reach the dampness of her panties, with the other releasing the cascade of brown curls on her back._

"_I'm wrong? Really, slave?" He whispered, softly massaging her center in rhythmic touches, while his left hand pulled her head toward the back, by a soft pull of her long hair, his lips sliding on the exposed skin of her neck, with the tip of his tongue tasting, licking…_

"_Oh…" She moaned in ecstasy, both arms and hands rising to wrap around his neck, back arched to give him a better access of her exposed body._

"_Fuck, you're everything I always thought you would be…" He let the admission slip out of his mouth. "I'll burn your skin like a tattoo, you're mine to own now."_

_But Katherine was too far out in this aura of forbidden pleasure to even take notice of his say. He grabbed her chin, turning her head toward his, only to crash his lips on hers._

_She seriously thought the floor would collapse underneath her feet when his tongue took possession of her mouth, demanding total obedience, bruising her lips like no other man before him, with his fingers wending underneath her panties to rub her sensitive clit in circular motions that left her panting for more._

_It's under his wandering, pleasurable fingers and a loud cry in top of his lips that she shamefully reached her sexual release. Gosh she would hate herself in the morning, but for now…For now… Wow! _

"_Until next time, slave…Don't miss me too much." She heard him softly mouth the words on top of her lips, eyes closed, barely standing on her own two legs; before feeling the coldness of his sudden departure filling the dining room._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you, as always, for reading the third chapter titled "Like a tattoo" of this new Kalijah story, guys!<strong>_

_**Katherine can't deny her sexual attraction to her "Master"; and Elijah is under the forbidden spell to continue his erotic game, even under the anonymous traits of a mask ;) **_

_**Keep happy my dear Kalijah readers, love you!**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!<strong>_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sky: <strong>__Hi sweetie! LOL … You know what, while I was writing this chapter I was thinking about your review, especially the last scene. You were kind of right when you've said that she would eat in his hand in no time ;) But, be careful, two could play this game ;) Thanks for your awesome appreciation._

_**Sam:**__ Hahaha… Damn, you're so right! Keeping this man hidden (now behind a mask) is certainly a damn crime, but unfortunately for the time being he has no other choices. Thanks for the review, sweetie._

_**H20: **__Oh yes, it is absolutely in the plan to have Katherine realize who her master is, but not for the time being though. Thanks for your nice inputs._

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! <strong>_


	4. Is it a crime?

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah & Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

"_**Is it a crime?"**_

* * *

><p><em>The acute sound of heels hitting rhythmically the marble floor brought the sudden attention of the bodyguard. Viktor Inanov knew Louisa's daily house duties by heart. In his work functions it was a major prerogative to hold in his memory the usual routine of all employees, in the small probability of something suspicious or unusual happening in the mansion.<em>

_Therefore, at 10:15 in the morning, he knew that the maid in chief would be inspecting all the downstairs rooms, firstly heading toward the main corridor, to verify if her staff hadn't missed anything in their cleaning requirements list. _

_Louisa suddenly raised her head and sight, with the distinct and unshakable impression to be observed, before meeting Viktor's glance. The said bodyguard was standing in front of her sight at a few feet of distance, his upper body leaning on the arch of the parlor room, left hand placed behind his back. _

"_Mister Inanov." She greeted, toneless; a hint of coldness perceived regardless of her well maintained politeness._

"_Louisa." He greeted himself, with a nod of the head._

''_My full name is Louisa Appletown, Mister Inanov. Perhaps you should call me Mrs. Appletown from now on?" __She suggested, with a raised eyebrow._

"_Or perhaps you could call me Viktor and it would easily stamp-down the problem?" He suggested, a smirk raising both sides of his manly lips. _

"_If you'll excuse me, Mister Inanov, I have urgent tasks to do." Louisa brushed him off, rushing her steps to pass by him. "Some of us need to work for a living."_

''_Louisa?'' He called, once more; while holding her momentum._

"_What is it now, Mister Inanov?" She sighed loudly, before turning on her heels to face the bodyguard._

"_This is for you." Viktor pulled his left hand placed behind his back, before presenting her with a bouquet of fresh wildflowers. _

"_What… I don't understand?" She frowned, perplexed; but while taking the bouquet with her right hand, nevertheless of her own reticence. "You probably mean this is from Mister Mikaelson, to be delivered to Miss Katherine?" _

"_No; I mean these flowers are for you, Miss Appletown; did I even mention Miss Katherine or Mister Elijah when I offered them to "you"?" Viktor arched an eyebrow, smirking._

"_From whom… I did not order those flowers?" Louisa tucked the flowers underneath her crossed arms, in a more than obvious protection gesture._

"_Well, Miss Appletown, these flowers are from me." He informed, casually._

"_I can't accept these; it's not professional of you, Mister Inanov!" She exclaimed pushing the flowers back in his hands, redness filling both cheeks._

"_Why, you've never received flowers from a man before?" Viktor pushed them back in her arms._

_Louisa lowered her head and sight, keeping silent while swallowing a lump in her throat._

"_You've never received flowers from man, that's the truth isn't it?" Viktor came to the conclusion._

"_You're making me uncomfortable, please take them back?" She managed to swallow her pride and beg him to do._

"_No, I won't take them back; it was a small token of my appreciation, the flowers are yours." He closed both of his hands on hers. "I felt you misunderstood my need to help you yesterday, this is just a way for me to say that I'm sorry about our … disagreement." He added, drowning his dark eyes in hers._

"_I shouldn't… I shouldn't accept "this" … It's …" Louisa stammered, nervously._

"_You don't like them?" He inquired with both arched eyebrows. "Or is it a crime to accept a bouquet of flowers from my hands?"_

"_It's beside the point, Mister Inanov… But, yes, if you most insist… The flowers are beautiful." She finally let a ghost of a smile spread on her lips. _

"_It's Viktor. Then, you should enjoy them." He suggested, unexpectedly lowering his upper body to bless her left cheek of a chaste kiss; before vamping himself out of her sight._

_Louisa stood in the middle of the corridor, breathless, a hand raised over her chest, her opened palm feeling the rapid tempo of her heartbeats, before trailing her fingers over her cheek, where his lips have touched her skin._

* * *

><p>"<em>The weather is so enjoyable today, would you say Miss Katherine?" Louisa entered the kitchen by the backdoor, with a huge smile spreading on her face, while holding a basket in her hands.<em>

"_It's ok, I guess." Katherine shrugged, politely; while following Louisa's heels; before closing the door behind their backs, only to drop her own basket on the counter._

"_Why the long face? You should smile; it's a beautiful day; you were able to enjoy it outside, while strolling in the vegetable garden." Louisa pulled the carrots from her own basket, before dropping the said vegetables on the kitchen island. "Is it because you thought that you we forced to help me with this house task?" She questioned mostly horrified by the thought. "Please, don't tell me that, Miss Katherine? I can assure you that I only suggest for you to follow me outside to give you the chance to breathe some air and see the sun after so many days locked-up in your bedroom. Because if this is the case, you weren't even meant to help me, and…"_

"_It is fine, Louisa; I wanted to go with you, and I wanted to give you a hand." Katherine cut her short. "If not for the designer jeans and blouse that were not fitting with the exercise at hands; the afternoon was perfect, I can assure you that I wanted more than anything to get some fresh air; and I even managed to forget the two guards who were watching me like gorillas." She reassured the maid with a smile, while dropping the potatoes into the large sink. "And it's kind of nice to be back in Bulgaria; it reminds me of my childhood." The brunette added, a veil of sadness blurring her vision._

"_He likes for you to have nice things, only the very best; he probably never considered the possibility of you kneeling on the ground in a pair of designer jeans, and high heels shoes, to pick-up vegetables." Louisa commented, while winking at the female vampire._

"_It's because he's imagining me kneeling in front of him for a total different reason." Katherine rolled her eyes to the ceiling._

_Both women glanced at each other for a few seconds, under the sudden flush of the color red on Louisa's cheeks. _

"_What? It's true!" The brunette added, shrugging; under both of their sudden burst of laughter._

"_You're right, it's probably true." Louisa commented, pulling tails from the carrots. "Tell me about your childhood, Miss Katherine; if you don't mind of course?" _

"_Not much to tell." Katherine responded, while helping Louisa with the preparation of dinner. "You know that I'm a vampire right?"_

"_Of course I do." Louisa nodded, politely._

"_Well, I was born in Bulgaria, in the fourteenth century; my father was a hard worker, but also a rigid, no tolerant man." Katherine started her tale. "My mother was mostly the kindness factor of the two. She thought me how to become a lady. I guessed she always hoped that I would marry a noble man."_

"_It seems you liked your family very much." Louisa commented, smiling._

"_I did … I mean, I still hold in my heart found memories of them." Katherine confessed, humbly._

"_What happened?" Louisa asked, mostly interested by Katherine's past story._

"_Hell happened." Katherine lost her smile._

"_I'm sorry, Miss Katherine; it wasn't my place to ask such a personal question." Louisa shook her head, while presenting her apologies._

"_No, no … There's nothing even remotely personal about my past, believe me." Katherine reassured her. "It's just that being back in Bulgaria is stirring up a lot of feelings inside of me." She explained herself. "I simply met a young man who disappeared the moment I announced to him that I was pregnant."_

"_I'm so sorry, it must have been awful, and how old were you at the time?" Louisa inquired, while starting to cut the carrots in equal small pieces._

"_I was 15." Katherine informed her. "My father was very disappointed of me. My mother managed to calm him at least until the baby was born."_

"_What happened when the baby came into this world?" Louisa froze her movements, while holding the knife in her right hand._

"_The day my daughter was born; he picked her up from my arms and I can only presume that he gave her up to adoption." Katherine continued her story, tears filling her eyes. "It's under my cries of pain, rage and anger that my mother sat by my side for days to ease the pain inside my broken heart."_

"_I'm so, so sorry, Miss Katherine." Louisa grabbed Katherine left hand in hers. "No mother should ever see her child being stole away from her arms; even if the one who stole your daughter was your own father."_

"_I don't want to talk about it anymore." Katherine shook her head, before wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "So, where is he? He got bored of his new slave so soon?" She subtly changed the subject of conversation._

"_I'm perfectly aware of what you're doing, and just know that when you'll need a confident, I'm here for you." Louisa handed the female vampire a handkerchief._

"_Thank you." Katherine grabbed the said handkerchief, with a ghost of a smile blessing her lips._

"_And to answer your question, Mr… I mean our master is in Tokyo at the moment." Louisa informed, while continuing to chop the vegetables; cursing internally for the "almost" slip of her tongue. After Miss Katherine's tale, this was obviously not the right time to bring Mister Mikaelson into the mix!_

"_Tokyo?" Katherine raised an eyebrow with interest._

"_Yes, he had some urgent business to attend." Louisa added as only explanation._

"_So, he's known in the world? Is that why he's covering his face with a mask?" Katherine tried to learn more from the maid's mouth._

"_That is a question that you should ask him, Miss Katherine; you perfectly know that I'll never be the person to tell." Louisa titled her head, while giving Katherine a "look" that kindly meant: just butt out._

"_You have a high esteem of him, I'm just surprised." Katherine shrugged, while starting to peel the potatoes._

"_Why so? If you want to know more about my own tale, you can ask; I'll oblige, you know?" Louisa offered, kindly._

"_You were a sexual slave like me, weren't you?" Katherine questioned. "I mean it's what you implied several times in our short exchanges."_

"_A slave like you, no I wasn't." Louisa shook her head, taking a few steps to grab an apron on a nearby hook placed on the kitchen wall. "He's fancying you, Miss Katherine, he fell hard under your spell; he could actually give you the earth if you wanted it." She added, smiling._

"_If he's a powerful, rich business man, then he could have any of the women he wanted, why me?" Katherine pouted, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_That's your job to find out." Louisa winked, while tying the apron behind her back. "One sure thing, you seem to find him attractive yourself, or am I mistaking?" She teased._

"_What? No, I don't know what gave you that idea!" Katherine felt a fire spread on her cheeks. _

"_Oh I don't know? Maybe the fact that you had several chances this afternoon to escape and you didn't." Louisa shrugged, while filling a large pan with water; a large smirk spreading on her lips._

"_Were you oblivious of the two gorillas lurking at me all afternoon?" Katherine stomped her feet on the marble floor, like a six years old who suddenly experienced a tantrum._

"_Louis and Gustave… You mean the bodyguards? Oh no, I saw them." Louisa nodded, while placing the pan on the large high-tech stove. "I also saw them when they took their break to smoke a few cigarettes. You could have easily hurt me and escape in a blink of an eye. Why didn't you?" The maid faced her, crossed arms in front of her chest, herself. "I have my own idea, but I want to hear your reason first."_

"_I … I wouldn't hurt you, Louisa. You've been kind to me." Katherine stammered, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

"_There's no harm admitting that you're attracted to him, Miss Katherine. I have this feeling that you've been running away all your life. Maybe it's time to simple "stop", and simply starts to enjoy your eternal life with a man who could put you on a pedestal and threat you like a Queen?"_

"_The man paid millions to buy me, Louisa; I'm his sex slave, I have no idea why you're romancing the notion. But, it's far from being a fairy tale!" Katherine busted to the maid's face. _

"_What I had to endure in the past was far from being a fairy tale, Miss Katherine." Louisa replied. "I was raped, beaten, left to starve in a dungeon, while being chained to the wall, 24/7." She added; closed fists now placed on each side of her tensed body, with the additional tears filling her eyes. "So excuse me for being grateful to the single man who freed me from that hell a few years ago." She concluded, her lips closing into a thin, severe line, before turning on herself to face the window._

"_I'm sorry, Louisa; I'm truly am so sorry." Katherine apologized, nervously rubbing both of her hands together. "You're right, you're entirely right … You're entitled to appreciate what that man did to save you. And you seem genuinely happy in this mansion."_

"_I'm truly happy here." Louisa admitted, while turning on herself to face the brunette. "I love my job, and just know that he's not retaining me against my will. I've chosen to remain here as his maid-in-chief." She explained. "Maybe one day you'll discover in your heart that you belong here, with him, also?"_

**That would never happen!**_ Katherine bit into her bottom lip to retain the sentence from slipping out of her mouth… Or was she lying to herself? Louisa was right, she had plenty of opportunities to escape this afternoon, and yet; she had chosen to stay, why?_

"_You want to help me prepare the "Boeuf Bourguignon" for tonight, or you prefer to take a nap?" Louisa asked, politely; a smile reappearing on her face._

"_You don't mind if I stay with you for a little longer?" Katherine asked, while returning Louisa's smile._

"_Mind your presence? No, it's a pure joy to have you with us." Louisa reaffirmed, enthusiastically._

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 days later …<strong>_

"_Come in!" Elijah yelled from his sitting position behind his desk._

"_Good afternoon, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa entered the study room, closing the door behind her back. "Did you have an enjoyable flight back home?" She politely inquired, crossing her hands behind her back._

"_Yes, thank you, Louisa." Elijah smiled, before lowering the chart at hands on the desktop. "Everything was to your satisfaction here?" The Original arched an eyebrow, while nervously pulling on the knot of his tie. What a subtle way to get around what he really wanted to know!_

"_You mean: did Miss Katherine behave accordingly to your wishes?" Louisa questioned, a smirk spreading on her lips. "Yes, she did." She nodded, still smiling._

"_She did not try to run, escape? Surprising, I would say." He commented, while grabbing the chart back in his hands. "Pertinently knowing she's been running all her vampire life."_

"_You wanted her to escape? How truly unexpected, Mister Mikaelson? I thought you had scattered the earth the last few centuries to find Miss Katherine, in the single hope to make her yours for eternity? My bad, I presume." Louisa teased, perniciously._

"_You like tormenting me, do you, Louisa?" Elijah threw the chart at the far end of his desk, before stroking both of his eyelids. "No need, I'm tormenting myself plenty without your help." He confessed. "This has gone too far, even for me."_

"_You shouldn't … I mean torment yourself." The maid approached the desk, a huge smile spreading on her lips. "Miss Katherine likes you, she likes you a lot."_

_Elijah suddenly raised his head and sight, only to discern a glimpse of lie on Louisa's facial expression, but he could only witness sincerity._

"_I think you're delusional, Louisa." Elijah shook his head, rising on his legs to reach the bay window at a few feet of distance; both hands buried in his trousers. "I bought her, brought her here against her will, hide my identity, and forced her into … Well, you most know, I don't need to add more to my shame." He swallowed his pride._

"_All things she is seeking without knowing herself." Louisa begged him to reconsider. "She's been running all of her life; she wants a strong man to rely on, to be there for her." She grabbed the edge of the desk with both hands._

"_What makes you so sure of that?" Elijah questioned, while turning on himself to face his maid._

"_She could have escaped so easily, and she did not." Louisa established the true facts of the matter. "And don't tell me that you did not order the guards to lower their vigilance, I know you, Mister Mikaelson; you gave her a chance to escape and she chose to stay; now you need to find out why?"_

"_You're pleading good arguments, Louisa." Elijah nodded, a rictus raising the right side of his manly lips._

"_Well, thank you, Mister Mikaelson; I do my best." She blushed, strengthening her upper body, before replacing both hands behind her back._

"_Are you seeking for a strong man yourself?" Elijah questioned, teasing her himself; while taking back his sitting position in front of the desk._

"_What… What do you mean?" Louisa stammered, redness filling both cheeks._

"_Oh I don't know? I've seen a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers, placed in a vase, on the kitchen counter; I can only presume an admirer gave them to you a few days ago?" Elijah questioned, his right hand placed over his mouth to hide his amusement._

"_I should have known! You told your bodyguard my taste in flowers, did you? My I ask why?" Louisa busted, furiously. "When I've decided to stay in the mansion, as your employee, I've asked you politely for one single request, Mister Mikaelson, to butt out of my personal life."_

"_I know, Louisa; and it's true I gave you my words to never put my nose in your personal life, but … Viktor, he's attracted to you, and I thought that, perhaps, there was slim chance that you could be attracted to him also?" Elijah shrugged apologetically._

"_No… Absolutely not! I don't know what gave you that idea, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa started to pace back and forth on the length of the Persia rug. "He's … He's tall, large and way too muscular for my taste…" She tried to explain her obvious disdain, while failing miserably._

"_Oh yes, I can see why this would be a problem for a woman." Elijah bit into his bottom lip to retain a burst of laugher._

"_He's obnoxious and arrogant, and so sure of himself." She continued her listing of wrongs, while pointing a finger in Elijah's direction. _

"_Well, obviously I was in the wrong as for your sentiments for this man, Louisa, my bad. Please accept my deepest apologies?" Elijah managed to articulate without letting his amusement out._

"_It's ok, no harm done." Louisa nodded, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Mister Mikaelson?" She nodded, uncomfortably; before storming out of the office in a stream of air._

* * *

><p><em>Katherine wrapped a large towel around her showered body; before grabbing a smaller one on the golden hanger to dry her hair. She slowly stepped outside the luxurious bathroom, directing her feet toward the foot of the bed, while sponging her long curly hair. The night had dropped its black curtains outside and inside the room, with only the side table lamps to illuminate the penumbra.<em>

_She suddenly froze all her movements, her vampire senses in alert, only to flicker on herself to face the intruder who seemed to be sitting on an armchair, in one of the dark corners of the bedroom._

"_Good evening slave." The hoarsely voice greeted her._

_At the single sound of his voice, a range of intense shivers pierced her entire being; with an intense fire spreading inside her core._

"_What are you doing here?" She managed to whisper, dropping the smaller towel on the bedspread; while tucking the corner of the larger one inside her cleavage._

"_Here? Do you mean in my own home or in my own guestroom?" He questioned, mockingly; slowly rising on both legs from his sitting position, before slowly pulling himself out of the darkness._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! He finally advanced toward Katherine's position, before standing chest naked and bare feet, with as only clothes a fitted pair of jeans, and his mask to cover his facial threats. In her entire human and vampire life she had never felt a so intense sexual connection with a man… He was simply drop dead gorgeous, even without seeing his face!_

"_You perfectly know what I meant." She swallowed a lump in her throat, while keeping her sight down, both arms crossed over her chest to keep the towel in place._

"_I've missed you." The masked man simply replied as simple fact. "And I think you've missed also, slave." He added, slowly sliding the tip of his thumb on the length of her trembling bottom lip._

"_You're delusional." She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to turn off the intense fire spreading inside her veins._

_When did he come back? Did he come directly to her room? SHIT! This shouldn't matter to her… But it did… It so much did!_

"_Am I so delusional, beautiful slave, to believe that you've been longing for me?" He grabbed her chin, softly mouthing the words on top of her lips._

"_Your absence granted me my self-respect back." Katherine let the words escape her lips. "Your return can only symbolize being retained against my will, once more."_

"_Did you caress yourself at night thinking that it was me?" He questioned, unshakable; while brushing off her say. "Is it a crime for you to desire me so much?"_

"_What?" She opened her eyes widely, only to meet his fiery sight._

"_You heard me, slave. Did you cry my name while making yourself climax?" He questioned openly; like he was discussing tomorrow' weather!_

_How did he know? Were there hidden cameras in the bedroom? No… That couldn't' be true?_

"_Stop exhausting this pretty head of yours, there are no camera in this bedroom." He softly whispered his lips brushing her left earlobe, a grin spreading on his lips._

"_What will it take for you to let me go? What will it take for me to regain my freedom?" Katherine inquired, biting into her bottom lip. "Name your price."_

"_Are we in negotiation now?" He left a trail of kisses from her earlobe, down on her jaw line; having the female vampire panting in his arms in matter of seconds; with both of his hands firmly placed over the towel on each side of her hips._

"_Yes, whatever you want… I'll do it." Katherine nodded, obediently. She needed to regain her freedom as soon as possible… This man was way too dangerous for her to maintain her sanity!_

"_That's easy, slave, I want "you"; preferably in my bed, naked as the first day you were born, with your legs spread to welcome me inside your wet core; objection?" He wondered out loud, before crashing his mouth on hers._

_Katherine let out a low cry of objection, her hands slowly rising on his muscular bare chest. Oh this was pure heaven! His skin was a mix of softness and virility. He abruptly pulled his lips away, leaving her undone and panting in his arms._

"_Please…" She begged for him to stop._

"_Please what? Please stop or please fuck me relentlessly on this bed? Which one is it, slave?" He whispered, his fingers playing with the tucked corner keeping the towel in place._

"_Ok, fine… I want you… I want you badly." Katherine spitted the truth to his face. "Are you happy, now?"_

"_No, I'm not." He cupped her face with both hands; his dark eyes drown in hers. "I want your total obedience and agreement in this; I'm not a man to force himself on a woman, slave. Even, if I can feel the sexual energy between us; your reticence to be mine is showing as well." He came to the conclusion. "You wanted negotiation, I'll give you negotiation. I want seven days and nights when you'll be entirely mine, body, mind and soul. If you fulfill your end of this deal, I'll grant you your freedom, do we have a deal?"_

"_What… What does this deal entitle?" She stammered, questioning._

"_You'll have to obey me 24/7 and fulfill my wildest sexual fantasies." He replied, uncompromisingly._

"_Am I forced to call you master?" Katherine managed to stamp over her self-esteem to ask him._

"_Yes, all the time." He nodded. "Do we have a deal?"_

"_When … When will this deal start?" She inquired._

"_Tonight, you'll come willingly to my bedroom at midnight." He grabbed her chin forcefully. "Do we have a deal, slave?" He repeated._

"_Yes…" She whispered, nodding; but while keeping her sight down. _

"_Yes what?" He forced her to raise her head, only to stare at his dark glance. "Or is it that you're not able to fight for your freedom?"_

_Fuck him! He knew how truly difficult pronouncing that word would be for her!_

"_Yes master." She mumbled, angrily; between her teeth._

"_Good slave!" He grinned, brushing her parted lips of a kiss, before lowering both hands to untie the two sides of her towel, being stopped on his momentum by her own hands encircling both of his wrists. "I thought we had a deal?" He questioned, suspiciously._

"_Yes, we do, I'm sorry." Katherine nodded, obediently. "But, I also thought the said deal started at midnight?" She added, with a raised chin._

"_That doesn't mean I can't look at the menu, would you say?" He arched an eyebrow, before letting the towel hit the wooden floor. _

_Katherine closed her eyes, while passing the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lip. God she hated herself for wanting this man so damn much!_

"_You're so beautiful, slave; you're taking my breath away in every ways possible." He softly murmured, while sliding both of his hands to softly cup her breasts. Her nipples hardening instantly at his expert touch. "You like this?" He questioned._

"_Yes…" Katherine moaned._

"_Yes what?" He made her rectify her say._

_Fuck her damn pride, she wanted this… She wanted him too damn much!_

"_Yes master." She moaned, a soft cry escaping her lips when she felt his right hand sliding between her legs to part her wet folds._

"_God, you're so wet for me!" He exclaimed, before raising his fingers to his mouth. "And you taste so good; I can't wait to taste more of you tonight, slave." He leaned his head near hers, whispering the naughty words near her right ear._

_When Katherine reopened her eyes, he had left the bedroom …_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS STORY IS NOW ON HIATUS - PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW.<strong>_

_**Thank you guys for showing me your love for this story; I'm blown away by the responses coming from this wonderful smaller fandom, and as always, thanks also, for reading the fourth chapter titled "Is it a crime".**_

_**Miss Katherine has accepted the deal offered by her master! Now, one can only wonder if she'll leave or will stick around after the seven days agreement granted by Elijah? Viktor is slowly pulling Louisa into his net, and she is slowly accepting her growing attraction for the bodyguard. I'm getting addicted to this story myself, and I truly hope you're enjoying the ride?**_

_**PLEASE TAKE GOOD NOTE: I'm taking my Holidays' break now; which means that I will put aside a few of my fictions in the following weeks (this one is on hiatus; I'll write one more chapter for Seven Sins and one more for Sweet Kisses from Russia). This will grant me the time to enjoy the festivities, do a bit of cooking, do a bit of shopping, and be with my family… Well, you know the drill, do you? ;) So I should be back to write around mid-January 2015. This doesn't mean, though, that I won't write other chapters per say (who am I kidding? LOL), it means that it could be a possibility that I'll wait for mid-January to update this present story. This said, in the Holidays, keep your eyes opened, I'll have two surprises that should put a smile on my readers' faces!**_

_**So for the time being, I'll wish to all of you a joyful month of December – Be happy, guys – Enjoy the festivities!**_

_**Sending you big-huge hugs and kisses;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!<strong>_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest: <strong>__I'm turned on too …. LOL … And I am the writer! So, I hear you, sweetie; I hear you … Kalijah always did that to me ;) Thanks for your awesome inputs, sweetie!_

_**Sky: **__Hahaha… Flipping the table would have worked also ;) And you were entirely right that having Elijah wear the mask would intrigue her even more. Look at this present update, she could have easily escaped but chose not … She wants him big time – And I am not about to argue that fact ;) LOL – Thanks for your review, sweetheart._

_**H20: **__Gosh, everything about this pairing is "hot"! It's driving me crazy writing them in that fiction, because I can basically let myself explore a little more than conventional fictions. And … LOL … Damn, your sentence about him making lava melt made me burst into laughter, thanks for this, sweetie ;)_

_**Sam: **__I completely understand your concerns about the mask, but at the same time I need to explore the story in a way that will allow me to let Katherine loose herself to this mystery man before learning who he truly is. I hope you understand my reasons behind it? This said, thanks for your presence in the reviews, sweetie!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! <strong>_


	5. Lust is stronger than pride

**SOLD!**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Elijah & Katherine

From:** Lovely Vero**

_Since more than five hundred years, Elijah had tried to find "her"; but without luck, her being his romantic obsession, the young human girl, Katerina Petrova, now a vampire and renamed Katherine Pierce. When he had laid his eyes on Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, he had thought for a split second that his "Katerina" was back in his life, only to be cheated by time and the perfidy of life, once more._

_Obligated to present himself at Nicklaus slaves' auction, what a shock to him, when he raised his sight on the podium only to notice that one of the slaves is in fact Katerina! What could have put her in such bad predicament? No time for him to think, he would offer the highest sum to have her sold to him, and to have him become her master!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

"_**Lust is stronger than pride"**_

* * *

><p><em>The crystal vase hit the bricks of the foyer in an acute sound of broken glass that made Louisa startled, while standing over the threshold of the French doors leading inside the parlor room.<em>

"_Oh my God! Mister Elijah! Are you ok?" Louisa exclaimed, her right hand raised over her chest; while her left closed the doors behind her back._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Louisa… Don't be afraid, please?" Elijah sighed loudly; raising his right hand as a gesture of apology; deep regrets plastered all over his face for this unexpected outburst of rage. "I'll take care of the broken glass, you don't have to clean this mess." He shook his head, while standing behind one of the leather armchairs, with his man shirt rolled over his forearms, and a deep, but small cut on his right hand, allowing the blood to flow abundantly._

"_You're bleeding?" Louisa grabbed a handkerchief in one of her pockets' uniform, before rushing by her employer side to wrap the small piece of fabric around his hand. "Press hard over the wound to stop the bleeding."_

"_But, it'll ruin your handkerchief?" Elijah shook his head; still pressing the fabric over the cut under Louisa's specific order._

"_Is it really important? It's just a handkerchief after all." Louisa raised an eyebrow, a ghost of a smile blessing her lips. "You'll buy me a full box of the finest ones with my initials, if that could make you feel better?"_

"_I'll order that box, you know that I will?" Elijah relied, good player. "I can't do this anymore, Louisa, I simply can't." He added, more seriously; while turning on his heels to reach the bar, only to pour himself a large glass of Whiskey, before drinking it in a single gulp._

"_You mean you and Miss Katherine, aren't you?" Louisa questioned, nervously rubbing her hands together. "You have something plan with her, or should I say for her?"_

"_I can't be that … That monster! That inconsiderate man who will take sexual advantage of her, at her weakest moment!" Elijah growled, unhappy of his own actions and ashamed of what he had become. And most of all, of wanting more of this seductive game. "I need to tell her who I am, or I'll never forgive myself for what … For what…"_

"_For what you're about to do? And, I'm sorry, but…" Louisa raised her right hand over her lips to retain the burst of laughter that was threatening to escape her throat and lips._

"_Oh no, but by all means necessary, Louisa, indulge yourself; mock me as much as you want. I would mock myself if I could!" Elijah nervously passed a hand over his face; while pacing back and forth in front of the foyer._

"_I'm sorry, Mister Elijah; I'm not mocking you, I swear. It's just that Miss Katherine is anything but at her weakest moment, actually she is not weak at all. I would even go as far as she's starting to like it here." Louisa informed him, while smiling and shrugging her shoulders._

"_It's not like I gave her any other choices but the one to stay, is it?" Elijah closed his eyes, while grabbing the back of an armchair. "I need to do the right and honorable thing."_

"_But you would like to do something else, that is not so honorable or morally of your standards, or am I mistaking?" Louisa teased._

"_You're not helping, Louisa!" Elijah shook his head, before massaging both of his temples. "I gave her a cowardly ultimatum." He confessed, while avoiding his maid's sight. _

"_Oh! I see." Louisa nodded, respectfully._

"_Oh no, believe me you don't! You have no idea how perverted I can be!" Elijah waved a finger in negation under her sight. "Seven days and nights where she'll …" He winced, not being able to finish his sentence._

"_She'll have to obey you?" His maid raised an eyebrow; with a rictus raising the right side of her lips. _

_Elijah nodded, while shamelessly lowering his head from Louisa's inquiring sight. _

"_Starting tonight." He added, in a low whisper. "If she would fulfil her part in the bargain; I'll … I'll allow her to leave."_

"_And did Miss Katherine accepted … Your proposition, I mean?" Louisa inquired._

"_Yes." He nodded, while passing a hand through his tangled hair._

"_Obviously; Miss Katherine wants more from you than what meets the eyes. She wants a taste of you." Louisa busted, happily; before losing all colors in her cheeks. "Oh, that came out completely wrong, Mister Elijah; please accept my apology? I didn't mean it the way it sounded!" She waved both arms and hands to put more emphasis._

"_I've already erased it from my memory the moment you've said it." Elijah replied, a smirk raising both corners of his lips. "The only thing she wants is her freedom, Louisa; and I owe it to her to tell the truth and give her freedom back."_

"_So, all of this for nothing then?" Louisa shrugged her shoulders; arms crossed over her chest, with her chin rose and sight narrowed on her employer._

"_Not for nothing! I freed her from the hands of human traffickers, or did you forgot?" Elijah busted at his maid. _

"_You think I would forget something like that? You being the same man who freed me from the same faith?" She replied, dryly._

"_Oh I'm so sorry, Louisa; I didn't mean it that way." Elijah shook his head, apologetically. _

"_You have nothing to be sorry about, Mister Elijah." Louisa added. "But, you should reconsider your decision. For what I could gather if you're telling Miss Katherine the truth now; she'll leave for good, and she won't come back or forgive you…Ever!"_

"_What's option "B"?" Elijah asked, while raising his sight; sadness filling his eyes._

"_You go ahead with the ultimatum." Louisa proposed._

"_I can't … The thought of it, it's disgusting, Louisa!" Elijah added, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Asking a woman to call me her master is driving me wild with …" He added, before being cut in the middle of his sentence._

"_It's driving you wild with desire? Lust? It disgusts you or the mere idea arouses you?" Louisa had the audacity to ask, while making him startled at her questioning. "Don't be mad, but … I think you want "this", as much as Miss Katherine wants "it" too and wants "you"."_

"_Maybe you're romanticising a little bit too much." Elijah turned his back and sight toward a nearby window; while burying his shaking hands in his trouser' pockets._

"_No, I just have a pair of good eyes, and I can see." Louisa added, crossing her hands in front of her lower chest. "Do you think Miss Katherine is a weak woman? Unable to take care of herself? Do you think that she wouldn't run for an extra five hundred years if her life was in danger?"_

"_No to all your questions, Louisa; what is even the point of this?" Elijah growled, unhappy._

"_The point is proving to you that she is "here" because you're intriguing "her" and she wants to learn more about you, and this includes sexually." Louisa replied. "And as for you, Mister Mikaelson; it's time to face your darkest desire. You've been pinning romantically and sexually for that woman for more than five hundred years now; and you think it's strange that you want to use bondage on her, as well as hearing her call you master? It think it would be strange at that point if you wouldn't show that she is yours!" _

"_I've never said I wanted to restrain Katherine in her movements?" Elijah turned on himself, mostly outraged by the single thought of it; redness filling his cheeks._

"_You don't need to, it's all over your face." Louisa replied, while retaining a smile._

"_It's getting very awkward, Louisa." Elijah commented, nervously rubbing his hands together._

"_Lust could be the only thing that will bring the two of you together, Mister Elijah." She added._

"_How?" He questioned._

"_It's obvious to a blind that you're both lusting for the other; "Lust" brings feelings, and having feelings brings love. At the end, the last thing you'll have to do is to beg for her forgiveness for having to withdraw your true identity to her." Louisa explained, hopeful that he would reconsider. A man loving the same woman for more than five hundred years was the most romantic story she had ever heard. And who cares if it would get a bit "kinky" in their bedroom? _

"_I … I have no idea what to do? I'm not even sure if what I want to do to her is … normal? I mean if I want to continue playing this charade." Elijah questioned himself more than anybody else, while biting his bottom lip. "And it would be selfish of my part to even ask you about "this" after … After your own experience?"_

"_You mean dominance, submission, role-play and restrain? What would be abnormal if it gives you and Miss Katherine pleasure? Except for the fact that you're lying about your true identity to her; but it's the only way, and we've already established and discussed about it." Louisa added. "It's ok, Mister Elijah." She smiled, nodding her head. "If it's between two consenting adults, and for what I can hear; she has agreed to it. So; she must trust you on some deep level that she doesn't even realize yet."_

"_Thank you, Louisa." Elijah nodded, grateful. "And please, can we forget that this conversation ever took place?" He added, blushing a little bit more._

"_What conversation, Mister Elijah? I was just here to inform you that my daily tasks were all accomplished, and I was retiring in my private quarters until tomorrow. Have a good evening." She turned on her heels, a smirk blessing the corners of her lips, before reaching the French doors. _

"_Have a good evening, Louisa." Elijah replied, while letting a smile spread on his lips._

* * *

><p><em>Louisa turned "off" the last switches of the remaining lights, before leading her walking steps into the corridor leading to the kitchen; to make her final inspection. This was one of her evening routines where and when she could wandered into the corridors of the mansion, naked feet, jeans and t-shirt; while listening to music with her headphone placed on her head. A set of big shoes placed on her walking path, held her momentum.<em>

"_Oh, Mister Inanov! You startled me!" The young maid exclaimed, raising her right hand over chest, while pushing her headphone on her neck. _

"_It wasn't my intention, Miss Appletown." Viktor nodded, respectfully._

_He wasn't wearing his usual bodyguard uniform for once, instead he was wearing a black, long sleeves t-shirt, rolled up on his forearms, and a dark grey pair of jeans; with a few leather necklaces around his neck, and bracelets around his wrists. He seemed younger and less threatening that way._

"_Well, no hurt done." Louisa nodded, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "Now if you'll excuse me?" She passed by him, while continuing her path toward the kitchen._

"_Miss Appletown?" Viktor held the maid on her momentum._

"_Yes, Mister Inanov; what can I do for you?" She sighed loudly, with annoyance; while turning on herself to face him, once more._

"_I was wondering if you would be interested in the prospect of sharing a coffee with me someday?" Viktor made his proposition, a smile raising both corners of his lips._

"_What… I … I don't understand? What do you mean share a coffee with you?" Louisa stammered, redness filling both her cheeks. "You're not suggesting on a date, I hope, Mr. Inanov?" _

"_Well, it's usually the right term used to name a "rendez-vous" between two individuals, Miss Appeltown; perhaps you have another one?" He gently mocked, a smile changing into a smirk._

"_I… I mean…" Louisa tried to make a coherent sentence; while nervously rubbing her hands together. "I don't share "dates" with other male employees." She finally managed to let out._

"_I'm not an employee at the moment." Viktor shrugged, while burying his hands in his jeans' front pockets._

"_It's beside the point, Mr. Inanov; and you know it!" She replied, agitated._

"_You were heading toward the kitchen, right?" Viktor inquired, with a raised eyebrow._

"_I don't see how this is relevant to the present conversation?" Louisa raised her chin, arms crossed over her chest as a protective mechanism._

"_Well… It's a kitchen; there are high-tech coffee machines, there are a few bar stools, and it's more than certainly deserted at this hour, so… we could have a coffee there, what do you say, Miss Appletown?" Viktor presented his argument; his sight drown in the maid's._

_That man would not let this go, which was an established fact to her! Louisa could only see two options: accepting his present proposition, while taking five minutes in the kitchen to drink a coffee in his company and be done with it! Or having him, pushing her buttons day-in/day-out until she would accept a date outside this mansion? _

"_Fine! I was heading that way, anyway; so if you want a coffee, I can certainly make you a coffee, Mister Inanov!" She replied, dryly; while reprising her walking pace._

"_How truly delightful of you, Miss Appletown." Viktor teased, while walking behind Louisa's heels._

* * *

><p>"<em>How do I make myself a double espresso?" Viktor wondered, while staring at the large machine and its set of double ranges buttons.<em>

"_It's not so difficult." Louisa grinned at the bodyguard shocked expression; before sliding her petite self between his large body and the counter to show him the device. "You push on that button to start boiling the water, then this one for your selection of espresso, and finally this one to get a double dose." She showed him, patiently; while waiting for the boiling sound of the machine to start._

"_Thank you, Louisa." She heard him whisper near her right ear, his breath caressing her earlobe; while his hands were rising on each side of her waist._

_Louisa closed her eyes for a few seconds; while enjoying the strength of his body brushing her back. She could feel the heat of his warm hands through the cotton fabric of her t-shirt. It had been such a long time since she had allowed a man to be so close to her. But, this needed to stop!_

"_Well, now you know!" She cut the presentation short; while pushing herself at the opposite side of the kitchen counter._

_Viktor noticed Louisa's sudden retrenchment to the other side of the kitchen, but he kept any comments that could have slip his mouth to himself. She was a scare wounded bird; that would need a high dose of tender, care and love._

"_You know what? I feel I can do anything with this machine now." Viktor exclaimed, joyfully; while rubbing his hands together. "And this, after you thought me so well of course." He made a reverence. "So what will it be for you?"_

"_A latte, with soya; mixed with a hint of chocolate." Louisa asked, perniciously; chin rose, a rictus blessing the right corner of her lips._

"_You chose that in purpose!" Viktor pointed a forbidden finger in her direction._

"_No, Mister Inanov; this is actually the coffee that I drink at night." She raised both eyebrows, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "But, if you can achieve this easy task?"_

"_Who says that I can achieve this task?" Viktor questioned; while staring at the two ranges of buttons. "I shall grab this challenge with both hands and conquer it!"_

_Louisa lowered her head, before bursting into laughter… That, she shall see!_

* * *

><p><em>Katherine held her momentum, while closing her eyes and keeping her hand on the door handle a little bit longer than necessary. She would never admit it to herself, let alone anybody else, but she was nervous, and this way above her level of tolerance! And it's not like she had never share a one-night stand before this night, with randomly men around the globe, during her past 500 years as a vampire. After all, she was a real woman; with a healthy sexual appetite, right? But this was totally different; she would give herself freely to the sexual perversion of her … Master! And this for seven days and nights! Get a grip Katherine … After all, he's just a man among others, nothing more – nothing less! <em>

_She finally found the courage within herself to push the bedroom door before passing the threshold and closing the panel back on its arch._

"_Hi; are you here?" Katherine called softly; while swallowing a lump in her throat. "Because I am … Here, I mean. Like you've asked of me." She added, with her sight scattering the majestic room. "Remember our deal? I'm yours for seven days and seven nights and I am out of here?"_

_Katherine took a few steps forward, inside the bedroom suite, her sight falling on the majestic canopy bed for a few seconds, with a fire reaching both of her cheeks in way less time. To divert her attention, she turned her sight toward the opposite wall; where an imposing collection of swards were displayed on shelves. She walked a little bit more, approaching the mahogany man dresser, before touching its wood from the tip of her fingers. Everything about this suite was transpiring class, opulence and good taste. Like the clothes she was wearing as example; thought clothes was probably a stretch considering the lack of fabric covering her body at the moment! She stared at herself while lowering her sight on the lace and silk black short dressing gown she was wearing, with the set of matching bra and panties underwear hidden underneath it, and finally as finishing touches, the addition of a pair of high heels slippers._

"_You're early?" Katherine startled at the sound of the hoarsely voice commenting on her arrival; frantically turning on herself to face her jailer. Though the "jailer" term sounded hypocritical from her part; while wearing these Designers lingerie, and standing in the middle of such opulence…It certainly wasn't a prison! _

"_I … I had no idea at what… I mean at what hour you wanted me to join you in your suite?" Katherine stammered, while raising both hands over her burning cheeks._

_He had stepped out of what she could only presume being the master bathroom, his leather mask covering his face and part of his head, a hand towel placed around his neck; with his chest and feet naked and only a pair of silk black P.J. pants dressing his hips, while being pushed down on his V-line._

"_I love hearing the sentence: "_**I'm yours for seven days and nights" **_coming out of your beautiful lips, Slave." He commented, before throwing the towel on a nearby armchair._

"_Isn't it our deal?" Katherine questioned, swallowing a lump in her throat; while stepping slowly near the window. "And please, just call me "_**Katherine"**_." She winced, while still pushing his button. "As you perfectly know this is my name!"_

"_Indeed, it is _**our**_ deal." He replied, calmly; taking a few calculated steps to reach her standing position. "Why are you backing away from me, are you afraid, slave Katherine?" He inquired, mocker; reaching her side, before enrolling one of her long curls around his fingers._

"_I'm not." Katherine replied, with a shaking voice. "Why would I be?" She shrugged. "I had sex with a lot of men prior to you and this night." _

"_Why are you shivering then?" He raised an eyebrow; a rictus raising both corners of his lips._

"_Well, I'm not exactly dressed to warm myself up, am I?" Katherine replied, dryly; her hands tightening the silk belt of her dressing gown; while glancing from the corners of her eyes at his muscular chest. Damn! He was without a doubt the sexiest man she had ever laid her eyes on, and this even if she wasn't able to see his true face. _

"_I'll warm you up later. I can at least promise you that." He teased, playfully; whispering the words with his breath brushing her right earlobe while creating a range of shivers down her spine. "As for you being scare of me, beautiful Slave; there's no need for you to fear me." He added, in a deeper tone of voice. "I'm not planning to chain you to a wall… Not "yet", that is!" He added, winking at her._

"_If "kinky" is what get you high; who am I to judge?" She shrugged once more, feeling his hand slide on each side of her waist, before reaching the dressing gown belt, to slowly pull the narrowed fabric in his hands._

"_Kinky is for teenagers, not a real man like me, Slave." He whispered, partying the two sides of her dressing gown, before letting slide the fabric in a pile of silk at her feet; his hands falling freely on the delicious curve of her behind; softly caressing Katherine's rounded curves on top of the sheer material of her panties. "You have a beautiful ass!" He complimented her. _

"_Thanks." Katherine raised her chin proudly. "What would you … What would you call it then?" She stammered, nervously; while trying to diverse his attention from her half-naked self. Get a grip on yourself woman, he's only a man, and you've been with a hundred … But none of them was "him", were they?_

"_Consensual erotic practice between two adults." He responded, slapping her behind of two strong strikes; while making her jump and cry by surprise. "It's not like you don't know it. Now behave; and stop trying to diverse my attention from what will soon be mine!" He added, teasingly._

"_I won't back down of the deal; if it's what you're thinking?" Katherine turned her head to drown her sight in his. _

"_I know you won't." He nodded, with respect. "And I'm not a monster, I won't force you into things that are not enjoyable to you, or that you would disapprove as of now."_

"_How would you know what I enjoy or not?" Katherine inquired, with a raised chin. "What gets me "on" or "off"?" She added._

"_Do you even know what you like or dislike yourself?" He questioned, tilting his head; to which she shrugged, lowering her sight away from his inquiring one._

"_For the most part." She finally answered, unsure of her own answer. What was she doing? Sharing intimate secrets of herself with this stranger who had bought her at a slavering auction? "Do you? I mean… Do you know what you like or dislike?"_

"_At the moment?" He guessed the meaning of her question. "I know that I'm lusting for you … A lot!" He let a seductive smile spread on his lips. "Do you feel lust for me, Slave?"_

"_You perfectly know the answer to that question." Katherine turned her head to the left to avoid looking at him. "Or do you have a so huge ego that you need reassurance of your sex-appeal at all times?" She added, dryly. She was mad! Mad mostly at herself for letting the tick wall of protection she had built around herself the past centuries, suddenly melt at the simple sound of that man's voice. _

"_Do I know?" He questioned, unsure. "Because the only thing I can be sure is that you made a deal with me to regain your freedom; and now I would like to know your real feelings for me?"_

"_I won't be the one to flatter your ego; I'm the one who accepted the deal; nothing more – nothing less!" Katherine replied, dryly; while swallowing a lump in her throat. Damn him! He knew it too well that she desired him with all her being! "Isn't it enough that you'll be able to have me in your bed?"_

"_Bed, tables, and every damn surfaces of this mansion, you meant to say?" He added, teasingly; while softly nibbling on her left earlobe; both hands caressing the length of her arms. "You must know there's another way for me to find out how you truly feel, Slave?" He added, lowering both hands down on her hips; his growing erection brushing her lower back and buttocks in rhythmic motions. "What if I would verify for myself?" He suggested, playfully; while sliding his fingers underneath the elastic of her panties. _

"_No!" Katherine exclaimed, wrapping her hand around his wrist to hold his momentum. "Please?" She begged._

"_Are you confirming what I already know to be the truth?" He asked, his lips sliding languorously from her earlobe to the soft curve of her neck. _

"_Don't do this…" She shook her head, while closing her eyes and biting the thin skin of her bottom lip. "I'm giving you way more than what I have ever gave to any other man."_

"_Why are you forbidding us of what we both desperately want, Slave?" He growled, softly biting into the hollow of her shoulder; while managing to steal a deep moan from her lips. "Give in… I know you want to … We both want to." He whispered, his right hand pushing the thin lace fabric of her bra, before cupping a breast; while his left hand pushed the barrier of her panties to finally touch her wetness. "Fuck, I knew it!" He unexpectedly swore, sliding his fingers further down, on her entrance, while creating wet motions sounds._

_That man had bewitched her sexually, and it's against her own strong will that she let a loud moan of pleasure escape her throat, her head rolling from right to left, while suddenly feeling a light touch of his lips on her parted lips. _

_He growled loudly; grabbing both of her shoulders to frantically turn her body around to face him; reaching her back to unhook her bra, in an easy manoeuver of his hands, with the small piece of fabric being thrown on the wooden floor a few seconds later. He encircled her waist, bringing the brunette in his arms, with a firm pull toward his chest; before crashing his lips on hers, under her loud cry of surprise and arousal._

_Katherine tried to resist him as long as she could, only to keep her sanity intact for a little bit longer; but it was a battle lost in advance when his tongue passed the barrier of her lips to taste the sweet aroma of her mouth, his lips crushing on hers, exploring her mouth with much fervor; with both of his hands grabbing and caressing the firm curves of her butt. She returned his kisses with the same passion, before raising both of her arms and hands at the base of his neck; only small portion of skin she could reach and caress near his head. He growled loudly, before raising her in his arms; her legs being wrapped around his waist before he could carry her toward the bed._

"_Words of advice, Slave. You won't be able to walk tomorrow." He playfully mouthed the warning on her parted lips, while slowly lying her half-naked body on the bed; before lowering both of his hands to reach each side of her panties, only to torn the lace and silk into pieces. _

"_Another proof of your huge ego, I guess? And, do you have so little respect for Designer clothes?" Katherine watched with wide opened eyes, in the mix feeling of being horrified by his gesture and sexually aroused by his urgency to make her, his._

"_I'll have no respect for a piece of fabric that will forbid me to touch your beautiful body or to feel your warm flesh against mine, Slave." He replied, lowering his upper body on top of hers. "And I'll buy you tones if it means that I can tore them off your body, each time I'll make you mine." He added, sensually, cupping both of her breasts, softly grabbing one of the forbidden fruits between his lips and teeth, only to suck on the erected nipple, before letting his right hand slide between her legs to reach her burning and wet core once more. _

"_Oh…" She moaned loudly; arching her back to give him a better access, while pushing his head in a nearer proximity of her burning flesh, before opening her legs widely to let him slide two fingers inside her walls._

_She had wanted this! She had wanted this erotic exchange between them, the first time she had laid her eyes on him; and lying to herself about it, would certainly not make that simple fact vanish into thin air!_

_A cold shiver hit Katherine at the mere moment he detached his burning body from hers to rise on his legs, only to push his silk pants down on the floor to free his hard and thick erection from the restrain of his single clothe._

_Katherine lowered her sight on the length of him, the tip of her tongue sliding on her bottom lip, while feeling a warm rush of heat reaching both of her cheeks at the view of his magnificent naked body. Not to add that his tick, hard and long member made her drool with the simple fact of tasting him one day. For fuck sake what was happening to her? She was erotically fantasizing about a man who had bought her to become his slave?_

"_What about my ego now, Slave Katherine?" He winked, playfully at her, while noticing her sudden inspection; before reaching his nightstand to open the small drawer, only to pull a pair of handcuffs from inside._

"_What are you going to do with that?" She nervously swallowed a lump in her throat._

"_Don't tell me you've never used a pair of handcuffs?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You seem like a very sexual woman, or am I mistaking?"_

"_I am and I did…" She responded, truthfully. "But…"_

"_But?" He inquired, his fiery sight narrowed on her._

"_Never with you." She let the admission slip her tongue._

"_At least you're starting to know the different between ordinary men and "me". Now, Up!" He ordered, softly slapping her left thigh to push her toward the pillow. "Raise your arms to the bar of the headboard." He ordered, nicely; before closing the handcuffs on her wrists._

"_Is it? Are they… Oh shit!" Katherine exclaimed, sparks in her eyes. "The handcuffs are jewelled with diamonds?!"_

"_Yes, they are." He nodded, smiling. "You like them? If not I could exchange them?"_

"_Oh my God, no! What's not to like?" She commented more, while twisting her head to have a better view; mentally counting the amount of karats she was wearing on each wrist. _

"_I could give you the moon if you wanted." He told her, amused._

"_Well, at least with those on my wrists, our time together won't be half-painful." She announced, with a raised chin; only to push the limit of his ego. "If you are not satisfying my needs, I'll find a way to satisfy them by myself!"_

"_Oh you will one day, I mean give yourself pleasure… And, I'll be watching." He glanced at her, playfully, suddenly leaning his head backward, before bursting into loud laughter. "You perfectly know that I'll give you pleasure, why would you say something like that?" He questioned, smiling; after his amusement had passed. _

"_Please, don't restrain my legs?" Katherine begged of him. "I mean…" She blushed even more. "If you were thinking of doing so? I … I want to be able to cross them around your waist."_

"_Fair enough, for this time around… I've told you already that I won't force you into something that you don't want." He promised, truthfully. "But one thing I can't promise, is that I won't take you fast and hard tonight… I want you too much to take foreplay into consideration." He announced, unceremoniously; before raising a knee on the bed to slide himself near her lying position._

"_Why do you need to restrain me with handcuffs?" Katherine asked; curious._

"_Because it is arousing me to see you at my mercy; to know that you won't escape and that you're mine, because you want it as much as I do, am I right?" He laid his naked body on hers; his erection brushing the inside of her thighs; with her legs wrapping around his waist. _

"_Maybe…" She shrugged; with a raised chin._

"_So as a "maybe", you won't mind if I position myself just here?" He mouthed the words in top of her lips; while placing his length at her wet entrance. "I can stay immobile this way, for hours, without moving, you know. So what will it be, Slave?"_

"_Bastard!" Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her lips; squirming her body as much as she could to pull away, with not much help from her restrained handcuffed hands. Forbidding herself at all costs, to raise her hips to force him inside of her… God she wanted him!_

"_Try again?" He asked, teasingly sliding his tongue between her lips, before redrawing it; while his hardness copied the motions of his tongue, pushing a little further into her entrance; only to start stretching her walls like no man before him._

"_Fuck!" She let the exclamation escape her lips; her hips and pelvic getting a mind of their own while trying to make him dive into her._

"_Say it, and you'll put us both out of our misery?" He asked, once more; while grabbing her ass with both hands._

"_I want you, please fuck me now!" She begged of him, while panting loudly._

"_Fuck me who?" He pushed his demand a little further._

"_You can't be serious?!" She opened her eyes to stare into his fiery ones. She would probably hate herself for it in the morning; but as of now her will power had left her panting for more of him! "Fuck me, Master!"_

"_With pleasure, _**Katherine.**_" He let a smile spread on his manly lips, before finally diving fast and hard into her narrowed walls; stretching and filling her to the hilt, under her loud cries of pleasure. "God! You're so thigh, you've been made for me, woman… And only me!" He added, both hands firmly grabbing each side of her hips, filling her up in rapider thrusts, while hitting sensible spots she did not even knew existed._

"_Oh God!" She moaned, pulling on her restrained wrists; what she would have given to caress the softness of his back, muscular chest, both hands sliding down on his shaft … She was lusting for that man in more dirty ways than one! "Faster!" She begged of him, tightening her legs around his waist; while feeling the first contraction of her orgasm hitting her._

"_I've told you that you wouldn't be able to walk straight tomorrow!" He teased, while diving even deeper into her, with his lips leaving a trail of kissed on her neck, down on the valley between her breasts._

"_Then make it happen!" She cried from the top of her lungs; before being hit by the most amazing sexual release she had ever experienced._

* * *

><p>"<em>It's not bad, Mister Inanov." Louisa glanced at the bodyguard, a smile raising both corners of her lips, while sipping and holding her cup of coffee with both hands. "Not bad at all."<em>

_He was now sitting at the opposite side of the kitchen island, on a bar stool in front of her sight._

"_See, I've told you I would win the battle against the coffee machine!" Viktor winked, playfully. "But… How many more coffees will I need to make for you to call me Viktor?" He inquired, with a seductive smile._

"_I don't think it would be appropriate." Louisa lowered her head and cup on the counter, while avoiding his inquiring sigh. _

"_Says who?" Viktor shrugged. "You're in your time off – I'm in my time off, I don't see the problem?" _

_Louisa kept quiet; nervously rubbing her hands together, while keeping her sight at bay._

"_You got…" He brushed his right thumb on his chin, a smile spreading on his lips._

"_What?" Louisa wondered, while touching her own face._

"_You got soya foam on your chin, and right corner of lips." He informed her._

"_I do? Where?" She tried to get rid of it; but without succeeding._

"_Here… Let me do it for you." Viktor suggested, while rising on his legs to reach Louisa's sitting position. "There!" He added, taking her by surprise by wiping the foam off her chin, before slowly sliding his left thumb on the length of her bottom lip._

_Louisa swallowed a lump in her throat, her sight drown in Viktor's. She slowly raised her right hand to push his away, goosebumps hitting her entire body all at once._

_Viktor had drown in sight in hers, in search of a glimpse of approval from Louisa. He finally cup her face, before bending his head to softly brush his lips on hers. A soft brush that leaded, in no time, into a deeper kiss, to which she slowly seemed to respond by parting her lips._

"_Oh God you're so beautiful!" The bodyguard mouthed the words in top of her lips; both of his hands now buried in her short blond strands, while softly caressing their silkiness. _

"_No, no, no …" Louisa shook her head, her entire being left into a state of sudden panic. "Don't touch me!" She exclaimed, frantically pushing Viktor at arm length. _

"_It's ok… It's ok, baby; I wouldn't hurt you… Never! You're so petite and fragile, I just want … I just want to protect you." He tried to appease her fear, taking a step back; with opened palms placed in front of his muscular chest. "I would die before forcing you into something that you don't want."_

"_I am … It's just …I can't…" She stammered, incoherently, with trembling lips; tears filling her eyes._

"_I know… I know, you don't have to explain." Viktor reassured her, while taking a careful step forward. "Can I take you in my arms? I won't do anything but hug you, I swear?" _

"_I don't know … I can't … I can't be touched…" The young maid tried to explain, between sobbing, while stepping down the bar stool; tears rolling fluently on her cheeks. _

"_That's not true… That' not true at all." Viktor shook his head, with comforting words. "Take my hand and we'll try, ok?" He suggested more, while handing his right hand to her._

_Louisa, very carefully, took a step forward; slowly raising her left shaking hand in his._

"_There, I'm holding your hand." Viktor nodded, before slowly and softly pulling the young woman toward his muscular chest, into the comfort of his arms. He suddenly heard her loud sobbing, while feeling her arms wrapping around his torso. "Shush… I got you now, I got you." He whispered softly, his hands softly caressing her hair._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you my dear Kalijah readers, for your patience during this story hiatus; It granted me time to enjoy my time off from work, as well as restarting my Kalijah saga with the second sequel: <em>_**"A gentleman and his family"**__; and also write a one-shot chapter (multi-shipping: Kalijah, Klaroline & Kennett) with __**"Candyman"**__; you should read it – You'll have a blast! _

_I hope you enjoyed this present update? I know you've been waiting a long time for it, but something is telling me that this chapter was worth the wait? ;) I'm falling more and more in love with Viktor and Louisa, and I hope it's the same for you all?_

_Just to let you know that before coming back to write this story; I'll have to complete the "__**SEVEN SINS" **__fiction, write a chapter for "__**Sweet Kisses from Russia" **__and one for "__**A gentleman and his family". **__ So be patient, and don't forget that I've updated this story a few weeks earlier that I should ;)_

_Sending you hugs and kisses;_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!<strong>_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest: <strong>__I know that for some readers it's a bit disturbing the slave and master. But, with my writing I am really trying to show what it means in a role play, between two consenting adults. This is the main erotic purpose of this fiction, of this fiction wouldn't exist otherwise? Do I make sense to you? Of course, of course… Elijah will take the mask one day; it's written in the sky with stars, don't worry, sweetie ;) In the meantime, there is a story to be told – Just be opened and follow the ride ;) Thanks for the review by the way, always a pleasure to read you all._

_**Jasmine: **__Game on indeed, sweetheart ;) LOL … And what a game it is! Thanks for your sweet comments._

_**Verosfan: **__Sweetie, it's never too late to receive good wishes; and I hope you had a wonderful time in the Holidays as well. I know you were talking on Charles and Katherine in a review on this story; and that made me smile ;) LOL … But you're following this one as well, so it's all good. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for encouraging me with your kind words. And I am happy to know that I set yourself on fire ;) LOL_

_**Gemma: **__Both were amazing choices you gave ;) Christian who? ;) LOL – Look at the poster and you'll see who I've chosen for Viktor and Louisa. Thanks for this sweet review._

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! <strong>_


End file.
